Affairs
by KateB-fan
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Beckett hubiera aceptado la invitación de Castle luego del primer caso? Sin saber que terminarían trabajando juntos luego... Capítulo 17.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se basa en la suposición de que Beckett aceptó la invitación de Castle de ir a cenar al término de su primer caso juntos... cuando todavía no sabía que él trabajaría con ella... después de todo, son adultos, se atraen y estamos en el siglo XXI... ¿qué hubiera pasado?**

**Affairs**

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo encontró esperándola en la puerta de su casa. El tipo era persistente, de eso, no había duda… persistente e increíblemente sexy…

¿Después de todo qué? ¿Cuál era el problema de permitirse salir con él? Total, no volvería a verlo nunca más… o podría llegar a cruzárselo algún día, pero sin consecuencias… y Kate sabía que necesitaba volver a sentirse bien con alguien… ¿quién mejor que su autor favorito?

Por más que fuera arrogante… arrogante… y simpático y… muy sexy…

Él se permitió mirarla un momento y Kate sintió una sensación de calor interno que casi la quemó. Castle no se inhibía en lo respectivo a mirarla y eso, lejos de incomodarla como cuando habían trabajado juntos, la hacía estar más alerta, más conectada con él…

Sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban cuando él sonrió galante y volvió a mirarla antes de hablar…

-Detective Beckett… te ves increíble…- le dijo él y ella se sonrojó un poco, no por timidez, sino por esa conexión que sentía…

-Ah… Castle… no me cambié demasiado…

-Es cierto, pero te ves distinta…

-Un poco más de maquillaje, de perfume… unos jeans… es todo…

-¿Vamos?

-¿Adónde quieres ir?

-No lo sé… ¿cenar? ¿bailar?

-¿Bailar? ¿Tú bailas?

-No… pero contigo iría a donde sea…- le dijo él y alzo una ceja, seductor.

-Vayamos a comer hamburguesas… y cerveza…

-Qué aburrida…

-¿Alguna vez fuiste a Burgeropolis?

-¿Bromeas? Es el lugar favorito de Alexis…

-¿Entonces? Las hamburguesas son enormes…

-Pero no sirven cerveza…

-Podemos comprarlas e ir a comerlas a otro lado… el parque…

-Tu casa… mi casa…

-¿De verdad piensas que te invitaré a mi casa así, sin más?

-¿Por qué no? Somos adultos… además… aceptaste salir conmigo… aunque pudieras convertirte en otra de mis conquistas…

-O tú en otra de las mías…

-No lo sé… pensé que querrías ir a comer sushi por allí… o comida thai… he oído por ahí que te gusta…

-Me gusta mucho, pero me la paso comiéndola cada vez que me quedo en el trabajo… lo cual es muy frecuente…

-Que nadie diga que no tienes vida social…

-¿A quién le importa…? Es mi vida después de todo…

-Es cierto… entonces… ¿hamburguesas?

-No hay nada mejor que esa que tiene el queso que se sale por los costados… y que si la sueltas, no podrás volver a acomodarla jamás…- dijo y entrecerró los ojos.

-Bien… ¿las compramos y volvemos?

-¿Crees que me negaré?- dijo y sacudió la cabeza, divertida, tratando de no imaginarse lo que sería dejarse llevar con él, allí, a solas en su casa…

* * *

><p>Un rato más tarde, volvían a su casa y Kate hacía lugar en su mesa ratona para sentarse a comer.<p>

Rick la vio abrir el papel plateado en el que venía envuelta su especial con doble queso y sonrió.

Abrieron botellas de cerveza y las chocaron…

-Por ti… la detective más hermosa e inteligente de la NYPD…- dijo él y Kate puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres tan básico, Castle… ¿crees que sumarás puntos diciendo cosas como esa?- le preguntó con sinceridad.

-No… no realmente… solo digo lo que pienso… eres hermosa… tan inteligente que asusta… y sigo sin comprender como puedes estar aquí por tu propia voluntad y no haberte dedicado a profesiones que te dieran más dinero y más tranquilidad…- dijo mientras comía.

-Yo…- dijo y se puso seria- prefiero no hablar de eso ahora… pero estuviste cerca, el otro día cuando me dijiste que había un motivo por el que había elegido mi carrera… yo… perdí a alguien cercano…

-Entiendo… no hablemos entonces… ¿puedo ser absolutamente sincero contigo?

-Por supuesto…- dijo ella dándole un buen bocado a su hamburguesa…

-He tenido deseos de besarte desde que te vi por primera vez…- dijo luego de esperar a que ella tragara su bocado.

-Ah… sincero y directo…- dijo ella y se sonrojó.

-Bueno… te pregunté si podía…

-Bien… ya me lo dijiste…

-¿Piensas que tendría posibilidades de hacerlo sin que me dispares?

-Ah… ahora entiendo… tienes miedo de mis represalias por ser policía…

-No es solo eso… sino respeto… un respeto que te has ganado…

-Bien… no lo sé… inténtalo…- le dijo y sonrió al ver que él abría los ojos como platos.

Rick se inclinó despacio. Ella lo miró venir sin moverse y cuando estaba a milímetros de ella, él sonrió, como saboreando la anticipación…

Kate sintió sus labios tentativos al principio y se relajó. La caricia era tan tenue que casi no la sentía… se permitió un suspiro, el beso era increíblemente tierno… pero ella necesitaba más…

Ella tomó su labio inferior entre los suyos y succionó suavemente, dándole a entender que estaba dispuesta a más… él separó su cara de la de ella y la miró un momento, Kate vio una infinidad de emociones reflejadas en sus ojos que no quiso explicar y sintió su mano tomándola de la nuca y luego los labios de él colapsando contra los de ella, hambrientos… desesperados…

Kate dejó que él siguiera besándola y luego comenzó a responderle, un poco menos desesperada que él, pero con mucha intensidad…

Lo tomó de la camisa y lo atrajo a su cuerpo, él estaba casi recostado sobre ella y sus manos recorrían los costados de su cuerpo casi como si tuviesen vida propia…

-Te deseo…- le dijo él una vez que interrumpió el beso, agitado.

-Lo sé…- dijo ella y sonrió, provocativa.

-Dios… hace calor aquí…- le dijo y ella lo miró con tanto deseo que Rick sintió que le daría un ataque.

Kate desabotonó su camisa y mientras siguió mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante.

Rick entreabrió los labios cuando sus ojos pudieron acariciar la suave piel de su pecho y su abdomen, cubierto solo por la ropa interior de encaje negra…

-¿Esto es lo que querías ver, Castle?- le dijo y se inclinó sobre él, casi arrancando los botones de su camisa.

Rick aprovechó que ella estaba ocupada con su camisa para abrir y bajar los jeans de ella y no supo cuando, ella hizo lo mismo con él…

Unos minutos más tarde, jadeó desesperado cuando ella se sentó, solo en su ropa interior, sobre sus rodillas, su boca explorándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento…

Kate lo sintió crecer contra ella y continuó besándolo, parecía que nunca tendría suficiente…

Y obviamente, no pasó mucho tiempo para que se quitaran lo que quedaba de ropa y tomaran turnos para besarse y satisfacerse mutuamente…

Rick se vio perdido en sus facciones cuando ella se recuperaba del clímax y cuando finalmente se colocó el preservativo, suspiró al sentirse parte de ella…

Se entregaron uno al otro y el encuentro fue largo e intenso… y cuando todo terminó, se quedaron charlando, exhaustos, en voz baja, sintiéndose cómplices…

Y es que cada vez que ella sonreía o reía por algún comentario, Rick sentía que se desarmaba… quería memorizarla… había estado con muchas mujeres hermosas, pero esta mujer lo llevaba a niveles insospechados de ternura, mezclada con pasión y también curiosidad… él sentía que detrás de ella se escondía un mujer todavía más increíble que la que Kate mostraba…

Rick se inclinó sobre ella y le preguntó si podía quedarse a dormir… ella lo dudó un poco y finalmente accedió.

Se recostaron en la cama y siguieron hablando, era increíble como él parecía interesarse por cualquier cosa que ella le contara…

Hubo otro encuentro, no tan intenso, más lánguido y Rick sintió que quería guardar el recuerdo de esa detective Beckett en su memoria…

* * *

><p>Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, sonrió y se estiró. No la vio a su lado pero sintió el ruido de la ducha. Ya se estaba levantando para intentar reunirse con ella cuando la escuchó salir del baño con una bata y el cabello húmedo.<p>

-Buenos días…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Buenos días…- repitió- lo siento, pero necesito volver a trabajar…

-No te preocupes… yo… me vestiré y no te molestaré…

-Sí… gracias…- dijo ella y se sintió algo incómoda.

Rick se vistió en silencio y cuando estuvo listo, ella le sirvió un café mientras tomaba el suyo…

-De verdad la pasé increíble…- le dijo él tomándola de la cintura antes de irse y ella se mordió el labio y sonrió.

-Yo también… sabía que sería así… de verdad fue un placer conocerte, Castle…

-Creo que el placer fue todo mío…- dijo y la besó en los labios y luego sonrió.

-Ahora sí… hasta siempre…- le dijo a manera de despedida y él le guiñó el ojo.

-Mmm… no lo sé… quizás podríamos volver a cruzarnos por ahí…- le dijo y se fue…

Kate sonrió. La experiencia había sido increíblemente sexy, ella no tenía memoria de la última vez que lo había pasado tan bien con alguien, pero así de intenso como había sido, también había sido efímero… y eso era lo que más le convencía a ella, el hecho de no tener que verlo más… sin ningún compromiso, ni relación de por medio… así estaba mejor…

Terminó de prepararse con la agradable sensación de sentirse renovada, viva, confiada… reconoció haber tomado la decisión correcta, ella era adulta, él también, lo habían pasado genial y ahora, la vida seguía…

Kate pensó que tendría el mejor de los recuerdos de su autor favorito, pero el pensamiento le duró solo dos días. Hasta que Montgomery la llamó a su oficina y le dijo que Richard Castle se uniría a su equipo para hacer investigación para su nuevo libro, cuya protagonista sería una joven detective de Homicidios de la policía de New York que estaría basado en ella…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, esto recién empieza, espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por darle una oportunidad!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste! Gracias por todos los mensajes de apoyo! Por supuesto que no cambiaría nada de la hsitoria original, pero me permito especular con lo que habría sucedido si... **

**Capítulo 2**

-Señor… yo… yo no puedo aceptar eso… ese hombre es un civil y no he estudiado todo lo que lo he hecho para ser su niñera…- protestó Kate, su piel erizada de enojo y fastidio, se sentía estafada y era como si pudiese imaginar la sonrisa de Castle, imborrable en su cara…

-Detective, usted sabe que no puedo hacer demasiado en contra de las órdenes del alcalde… además, ustedes trabajaron bien en el caso anterior…

-Fue una verdadera molestia, señor… lo soporté porque sería por poco tiempo…

-Quizás sea por poco tiempo…

-Pero…

-Detective… no me complique las cosas, si quiere que sea claro, esto es una orden…- dijo Montgomery y Kate apretó los labios con impotencia.

Kate salió como una tromba hacia la morgue. Tenía que hablar con alguien y aunque sabía lo que su amiga Lanie le diría, prefirió descargarse…

-Hey… Beckett… ¿todo bien?- dijo Lanie que era demasiado intuitiva.

-Bien… bien estaría yo sin ese tipo…

-¿Ese tipo?

-Castle…

-Castle, sí… el escritor…- dijo Lanie y sonrió.

-¿Puedes creer que convenció al alcalde para trabajar en mi equipo?

-¿Trabajar en tu equipo? Pero si él es un civil…

-Lo es… pero le dijo que necesita investigar para un nuevo libro… habrá un personaje basado en mí y mi trabajo…

-No puedo creerlo… ¿estás emocionada?

-¿Emocionada? Estoy histérica…- dijo apretando los dientes y Lanie la miró sin comprender.

-Pensé que el tipo te gustaba… como escritor digo…

-Eso… ¿qué tiene que ver? El tipo es una molestia…

-Y muy lindo…- dijo y Kate apretó los ojos cuando algunos recuerdos de la noche con él la asaltaron.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué hago?

-Kate… no puede ser tan terrible…

-Lanie, no entiendes… me moriría de vergüenza si toda la comisaría se entera…

-¿Se entera? Lo verían allí todos los días… ¿qué se te olvidó de contarme, Kate?

-Dormí con él, Lanie…- dijo y la médica abrió la boca sorprendida.

-Bueno…

-No te das cuenta… por una vez en la vida me dije… Kate, eres adulta, el tipo se insinúa, hace siglos que no estás con nadie… ¿por qué no?

-¿Y cómo fue?- preguntó más por curiosidad que por saber lo que su amiga sentía.

-Increíble…- dijo y se mordió el labio con impotencia- pero lo más increíble es que no volvería a verlo…

-Quizás él no quiera nada más contigo… o quizá se dio cuenta de que le gustaste demasiado ¿quién sabe? Pero tú lo dijiste hace un momento… son adultos… y hay que hacerse responsables por sus actos…

-¿Tienes idea de la tortura que es para mi tener que pasar por esto?

-Yo en tu lugar disfrutaría, amiga… tienes una vida aburrida… ¿quién dice que este tipo la hace un poco más divertida? No tienes la obligación de seguir durmiendo con él sin no quieres… relájate… todo depende de ti…- le dijo Lanie y sonrió. Se daba cuenta de que la situación no era la mejor y que Kate tenía razón en quejarse, pero también estaba segura de que ese escritor sería bueno para ella… en el fondo…

* * *

><p>Cuando Kate volvió a su escritorio, no se imaginaba encontrarlo tan pronto ahí y caminó con paso lento y seguro hacia él, que estaba de espaldas, charlando con Ryan y Espo…<p>

-Lanie no tiene nada nuevo…- dijo con cansancio a sus compañeros y Rick giró sonriente para recibirla.

-Detective Beckett…- dijo y estiró la mano para estrechársela- es un placer volver a verte…

-Señor Castle…- dijo ella con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa- qué buena noticia que haya decidido unirse a nuestro equipo…- le dijo y Ryan y Espo se miraron incómodos.

-Agradezco la buena voluntad que tuvieron conmigo… realmente estaba pasando por un momento de bloqueo y esta nueva idea que tuve… creo que me están salvando la vida…

-Oh… no agradezcas… simplemente, no me compliques la vida, Castle…- dijo ella y se dirigió a la sala de descanso, no habían pasado ni cinco minutos con él y ya necesitaba un descanso.

-No te preocupes… ya se le pasará…- le dijo Ryan, comprensivo.

Rick se levantó de la silla y salió tras ella. Sabía que necesitaban tener una conversación…

-Detective…- dijo al entrar y ella se sobresaltó.

-Castle… ¿qué pasa? Vine aquí porque necesito un poco de espacio…- dijo ella con tono impersonal.

-Lo siento… yo… ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo y se acercó.

Kate levantó la mano a la defensiva y él se detuvo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Acaso te parece gracioso todo esto?

-Para nada… me siento muy a gusto con la idea de trabajar contigo…

-Tuviste lo que querías de mí… ¿has venido por más?

-No se trata de eso…- dijo él y ella alzó la ceja, con desconfianza.

-¿Ah, no?

-Quiero decir… lo que pasó la otra noche fue magnífico… pero esto es por trabajo…

-Claro… trabajo… - dijo ella algo exasperada.

-Exacto… trabajo…

-Tú… tú estás aquí para avergonzarme delante de mis compañeros porque… porque finalmente me comporté como una adulta y…- dijo y bajó la voz- dormí contigo… pero eso ya pasó… y si hay algo que me alegra de todo eso… es que fue solo eso… una noche…

-Escucha, Beckett… lo que pasó fue increíble… pero si tú quieres que lo olvidemos, así será… y si quieres mantener la reserva, así será también…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Castle?

-Verte en acción… en el trabajo…- agregó después, consciente de que podría ser malinterpretado y no era un buen momento.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-No lo sé… mientras necesite inspiración…

-¿Se supone que debería estar agradecida?

-No… el agradecido soy yo…- dijo y se sintió más confiado…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y supo que se arrepentiría.

-¿Está bien?

-Sí… demonios… no tengo otra opción… pero si te pasas, déjame decirte que…

-Duermes con un arma… ya lo sé…

-Te romperé ambas piernas… ¿estamos de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo…- dijo él y cerró los ojos cuando ella, que se había acercado un poco, se movió para alejarse, de espaldas a él y le dejó un halo de perfume en el aire…

Rick la miró irse y la acarició con sus ojos… recordó los sonidos que ella había hecho mientras estaban juntos y sonrió. Tendría que hacer control mental para no intentar tocarla… no estaba seguro de por qué, pero no quería experimentar y aparecer un día con ambas piernas rotas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les siga gustando! Gracias otra vez por leer!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kate rodó los ojos cuando vio cómo sus compañeros escuchaban embobados la teoría alocada y de ciencia ficción que Castle les presentaba…

-Esto no es uno de tus libros, Castle… nosotros perdemos tiempo y no podemos inventarnos una teoría, así que te agradecería…

-¿Tienes una teoría mejor?- le preguntó Rick y ella cerró los ojos con resignación. No la tenía… Lo que odiaba era que todo el mundo estuviera tan contento por su presencia allí… sobre todo Ryan, al que siempre se lo veía con uno de los libros de Castle bajo el brazo…

Se los imaginó yendo a tomar unas cervezas luego de un día de trabajo y a Castle medio borracho, contándoles lo que había sucedido entre ellos…

Sacudió la cabeza, no tenía caso seguir con esos pensamientos que lo único que hacían era angustiarla ya que no podía hacer nada al respecto…

El primer día fue lento, pegajoso, porque Rick la siguió literalmente a todos lados y Kate sintió que él la analizaba todo el tiempo…

Y eso era molesto, no solo porque ella se sintiera bajo el microscopio todo el tiempo, sino porque cada tanto, la asaltaban los recuerdos de aquella noche y Kate no podía creer que las cosas hubiesen resultado así… ¿tan difícil era poder dar vuelta la página y seguir adelante?

Evidentemente para Castle no era fácil… aunque se empeñara en hacerse el superado y fingiera que solo se trataba de trabajo. Y para ella tampoco lo había sido, porque se sentía demasiado incómoda con él… lo que indicaba que la tensión entre ellos seguía instalada, aún más que al principio, antes de que durmieran juntos…

* * *

><p>Al terminar ese día, Kate lo único que quería era llegar a su casa y acostarse a dormir. Hacía mucho que no se sentía tan agotada…<p>

Castle la observó ponerse su chaqueta y entrecerró los ojos. Tampoco había sido un día fácil para él. Kate había rechazado sistemáticamente cada cosa que él había propuesto. Y él sabía por qué era…

Kate juntó sus cosas y lo miró antes de irse…

-Hasta mañana… aunque si mañana no vienes, no hay problema…- le dijo con acidez.

-Aquí estaré… pero… ¿me llevas a casa?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué soy, tu niñera?

-Bueno… eres mi compañera…

-Yo no tengo compañeros…

-Tú me entiendes… el hecho es que a esta hora es difícil encontrar un taxi disponible y…

-Toma el metro…

-Beckett… ¿cuándo te relajarás un poco y dejarás que esto fluya?- le dijo algo incómodo.

-Cuando te vayas definitivamente…

-¿No podemos, ya que no queda otra opción, intentar llevarnos bien?

-Llevarnos bien…

-Sí… tener una buena relación… seamos amigos…

-¿Amigos?- preguntó Kate divertida.

-Sí… ¿cómo quieres llamarlo?

-Esto no tiene nombre, Castle… nosotros no somos nada…

-Eso me queda claro… ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que siento haberlo pasado tan bien la otra noche? ¿Que fue un error? ¿Que ya no lo recuerdo?

-¿Qué pasó la otra noche?- dijo ella y alzó ambas cejas.

-La otra noche salí con una chica preciosa…

-Cliché…

-Hacía siglos que no la pasaba tan bien… porque con ella me dan ganas de enamorarme… y ella me inspira… me devolvió la inspiración…- dijo y vio como los ojos de ella demostraban el estado de shock en el que estaba.

-¿Crees que me envolverás con tus palabras?- le preguntó y caminó hacia el ascensor, todavía impactada, no hacía falta que él le dijera esas cosas…- ¿vienes o no?- le preguntó cuando vio que él no la seguía.

-¿Me llevas?

-Si no te apuras te lo pierdes…- dijo ella sin mirarlo, se sentía culpable por tratarlo tan mal.

Rick hizo un esfuerzo desmedido para entablar una conversación durante el viaje, pero ella le contestaba con monosílabos y no ahondaba mucho en las respuestas…

Al llegar, detuvo el auto y murmuró un _"hasta mañana"_ rápido…

-Kate…

-Es Beckett… y si me dices detective Beckett, mejor…

-Puedes usar tus esposas conmigo cuando quieras…

-Aquí vamos de nuevo…- dijo ella con los ojos en blanco.

-¿Cuál es el problema de que te haga estos comentarios cuando estamos solos?

-Que no me gustan… además, nosotros no tenemos una relación secreta… solo tuvimos una noche que ya pasó…

-Una noche que no me molestaría nada repetir…- dijo él y la miró de costado.

-De verdad no aprecias tu vida…

-Me gusta vivir al límite…- dijo él divertido.

-Escucha… yo no soy maestra…

-Claramente… aunque puedo imaginarte dándome algunas lecciones…

-No te detienes ante nada…

-No, cuando algo me gusta como tú…

-Castle… si de verdad quieres que yo te soporte por algún tiempo… creo que deberíamos poner algunas reglas… no creo que pueda soportar todo el tiempo tus comentarios… no es sano…

-¿Propones un acuerdo?

-Algo así…

-Te escucho…

-Bien… me gustaría saber si dejarás de perseguirme…

-Eso es difícil… además… ¿Qué tiene de malo pasar un buen momento juntos?

-Castle…

-¿Sabes que es lo que extraño de ti?

-Lo dices como si fuera cierto…

-Es cierto… extraño el aroma de tu piel… y esos… sonidos placenteros que hacías cuando te besaba…

-Castle… ya está… no podré con esto… creo que hablaré con Montgomery… prefiero renunciar a la fuerza…- dijo con resignación.

-Espera…- dijo y colocó una mano sobre su cara- pensé que esta clase de conversaciones te gustaban… tanto como a mí…

-Un poco está bien, es gracioso, pero esto es demasiado… créeme…- dijo Kate con cansancio.

-Bien… te propongo una tregua… yo… no te molestaré más… pero déjame seguirte… realmente recuperé la inspiración y necesito escribir… la editorial me puso entre la espada y la pared…

Kate se tapó la cara con las manos. ¿Cómo era que ese hombre se las arreglaba siempre para convencerla de todo?

-Lo que sea… pero por favor no intentes nada…

-Prometido…- dijo y alzó la mano.

-Bien… nos vemos mañana…

-¿Puedo ser brutalmente sincero contigo?

-No te duró nada la promesa…

-No… en serio… solo te haré este comentario y luego me bajaré y nos veremos mañana…

-Adelante… lo dirás aunque me niegue…- dijo suspirando.

-De verdad pienso que tú y yo tendríamos que darnos una oportunidad…

-Olvídalo…

-Nosotros… tú y yo somos complementarios, como el yin y el yang… armonía… y sé que terminaremos juntos….

-Lo dudo… porque eso significaría que sigues intentando algo que me prometiste que no harías…

-Entendido…- dijo y abrió la puerta- no te molestaré más… pero eso no significa que no siga soñando contigo todas las noches…- le dijo y sonrió.

Rick se bajó del auto y cuando cerró la puerta la saludó con la mano. Kate sintió que su cuerpo temblaba imperceptiblemente para cualquiera, pero no para ella…

Lo miró irse y se preguntó cuánto de lo que él le había confesado esa noche era cierto…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... creo que aquí hay más tensión que la que todos nos imaginábamos... ¿cómo sigue esto? Veremos! Jaja! Gracias por leer, siempre!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Quise actualizar "Zero Distance" pero por algún motivo me sentí más inspirada por esta historia! Gracias por la oportunidad! **

**Capítulo 4**

Kate puso los ojos en blanco cuando la sospechosa a la que estaban interrogando, le sonrió seductora a Castle, que había insistido en estar presente…

Eso seguramente no serviría de nada… lo único que haría es entorpecer la investigación…

Inspiró hondo y llamó la atención de la mujer…

-Señora Kingley… - le dijo y la mujer la miró con fastidio- si usted no nos dice con quién estuvo en el momento del homicidio, no nos quedará otra opción que retenerla aquí… no creo que quiera eso…

-Ya le dije, detective… lamentablemente no puedo decirle el nombre de la persona con quien estaba, pero puedo asegurarle que no estaba sola… odio estar sola…

-¿Ni aun sabiendo que eso podría convertirla en la primera sospechosa en nuestra investigación?

-Detective… ¿acaso nunca ha pasado la noche con un hombre sin pedirle su identificación y sus datos completos?

-No lo sabe…- dijo Kate algo shockeada.

-Son cosas que pasan…

-Lo dice así de tranquila…- dijo Kate y vio como la mujer volvía su atención a Castle y le sonreía.

-No puedo modificarlo… ¿para qué hacerme problema por algo que no puedo solucionar?… seguramente alguna cámara de vigilancia me filmó saliendo del bar de la tercera y la catorce con él…

-Eso no es prueba de nada…

-Será suficiente para que lo identifiquen y le pregunten…

-Bien… deberá esperar aquí…

-El señor Castle podría acompañarme…- dijo y alzó las cejas, seductora.

-El señor Castle tiene que venir conmigo… lo siento…- dijo y le hizo señas a Rick de que la siguiera fuera de la habitación…

Rick salió de la habitación y la siguió por el pasillo en silencio, pero divertido…

-No es útil que te hagas el seductor con las sospechosas…

-Esta era muy simpática… pensé que podría servir de algo…

-Pues no…

-No te pongas celosa… tú sabes que con solo pedírmelo, yo solo tendría ojos para ti…

-Ni lo pienses…- dijo fingiendo malhumor, pero sin embargo, el comentario la había tomado desprevenida…

-Es la verdad…

-Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que no quería que siguieras con este tipo de planteos…

-¿Al menos puedo seguir soñando contigo?

-Preferiría que no…- dijo ella con fastidio.

-Qué aburrida…

-Ya basta…- dijo ella y se dispuso a encontrar las imágenes de las cámaras del bar para comprobar la coartada de la sospechosa…

* * *

><p>El día le resultó imposiblemente pesado… Castle parecía disfrutar en silencio de cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, como si quisiera demostrarle sin palabras que esa historia compartida entre ambos aun estaba vigente…<p>

Pudieron comprobar la coartada de la señora Kingley y ella, al salir, miró con autosuficiencia a Kate y le entregó una tarjeta con su teléfono a Castle…

-Llámame si te aburres de ella…- dijo señalando a Kate que sacudió la cabeza cuando la mujer pasó a su lado, dejando una estela de perfume…

Rick no dijo nada, no hacía falta. Terminaron tarde ese día y cuando subían al ascensor, él la miró de costado y sonrió.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella a la defensiva.

-Nada… me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a tomar unas cervezas…

-Castle…

-Como compañeros…- dijo él y oprimió el botón del primer piso.

-Sería confundir las cosas…

-No para mí… porque las tengo en claro… tú me gustas, Beckett…

-Me lo dijiste, me lo demostraste… pero no es posible nada entre nosotros, Castle… es mejor que te hagas a la idea…

-Pero…

-Me hiciste una promesa, ¿recuerdas?

-Es que… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde la otra noche…

-Lo siento…- dijo ella y desvió la mirada.

-Tú tampoco…- dijo él y detuvo en ascensor. Kate lo miró con incredulidad y abrió la boca para hablar- te pasa lo mismo…

-Lo pasé muy bien… pero ya está…- dijo ella con resolución, aunque sentía taquicardia.

-No te creo…- le dijo inclinándose sobre ella.

-Es tu problema…- dijo y sintió la pared del cubículo tras su espalda.

-Déjame ver…- le dijo él y ella lo dudó un momento y luego atrapó sus labios con vehemencia.

Rick la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras ahondaba el beso, una catarata de recuerdos invadiéndolo, excitándolo…

Le pareció oír que ella suspiraba y apoyó sus manos contra la pared, incapaz de tocarla sin que las cosas fuesen más allá…

Kate separó sus labios de los de él y lo miró jadeando…

-¿Y bien?- le dijo él en el mismo estado.

-¿Estás satisfecho?- le dijo ella.

-Tú sabes que no…- dijo y cuando volvía a inclinarse, ella lo detuvo y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Si no puedes asimilar que lo que tuvimos ya pasó, será mejor que des un paso al costado…

-¿Me dirás que no sentiste nada?

-Fue un buen beso…

-¿Eso no te alcanza?- le preguntó burlón.

-Estoy buscando otra cosa…- le dijo y oprimió el botón para que el ascensor siguiera.

Rick suspiró con impotencia. ¿Por qué tenía que estar tan obsesionado con esta mujer?

* * *

><p>Se bajaron del ascensor y Rick levantó la mano para saludarla. No hizo ningún comentario y ella lo miró marcharse con satisfacción. Por fin había logrado callarlo.<p>

No era que no le hubiese pasado nada con el beso… su problema era que Rick no era un hombre estable… y ella sabía que de decidirse a intentar una relación, debía ser algo estable… y si no, cosas muy pasajeras, efímeras, como creyó que sería con Castle la primera vez, segura de que no volvería a verlo…

Lo que a Kate le molestaba era ese punto intermedio… ese histeriqueo constante que podía llevarlos otra vez a la cama, y un buen día, cuando ella se enamorara de él, Castle le dijera que las cosas se habían terminado y que no quería nada más con ella…

Kate no estaba preparada para sufrir emocionalmente por ningún hombre… suficiente tenía con la muerte de su madre y las constantes recaídas de su padre…

Llegó a su casa y luego de ducharse comió y se sentó confortablemente en su sillón con una copa de vino…

El sonido de su móvil la sobresaltó…

-Beckett…- dijo casi sin mirar el identificador, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera por algo de trabajo- ¿Castle?

-Sí… disculpa la hora… ¿estabas descansando?

-No… quiero decir… no dormía… aún…

-Bien… bueno… quería… solo quiero pedirte disculpas… realmente no sé que me pasa… me resulta muy difícil mantenerme quieto cuando estás cerca… pero te prometo que lo lograré… realmente me interesa seguir trabajando contigo…

-Bueno… sobre todo porque yo trabajo y tú miras…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-¿Te das cuenta? Es ese juego permanente entre nosotros… eso es lo que quizás estimula mi imaginación… y no quiero perderlo… por eso me disculpo…

-Escucha…- dijo ella con seriedad- yo puedo soportar el jueguito, un poco… pero que estés constantemente intentando cosas conmigo, es demasiado… ya nos dimos una oportunidad nosotros… nos dimos el gusto… de verdad, yo no quiero hacerte a un lado, pero si me siento incómoda será peor…

-Lo sé… me lo dijiste y me siento un tonto… como un adolescente… entonces… ¿me disculpas?

-¿Qué soy, tu madre?

-No… pero me interesa saber que todo está bien entre nosotros…

-Todo está bien entre nosotros, Castle… lo único que te pido es que no te pases… debes tener una legión de admiradoras dispuestas a estar contigo… no me necesitas a mí…

-Si fue un cumplido, te lo agradezco…

-Hasta mañana, Castle…

-Hasta mañana, detective Beckett…- dijo y cortó él.

Kate miró la copa de vino y deslizó un dedo por el borde, al descuido. Luego alzó su mano y tocó sus labios. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Tiene una legión de admiradoras, ¿por qué insiste conmigo? ¿No tuvo lo que quería?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Se habrá calmado definitivamente, Castle? ¿O estará planeando algo para conquistarla? Espero que les siga gustando! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

Kate suspiró y miró la silla vacía de Castle, hacía dos días que él no aparecía por allí. Su ex mujer estaba pasando unos días en la ciudad y según él decía, era necesario estarle encima… porque solía hacer disparates para llamar la atención de Alexis…

Él la había llamado el primer día, se había disculpado por no poder ayudarla y le había asegurado que solo se trataría de dos días, pero ese era el tercer día y no había vuelto a llamar…

Kate sonrió satisfecha cuando terminó con sus reportes del caso que habían cerrado y pensó en irse a descansar.

Pero la satisfacción no le duró mucho, porque sus compañeros le comunicaron que había otro caso…

-¿Todavía no volvió Castle?- preguntó Ryan con interés- estoy seguro de que este caso le interesaría mucho…

-Es posible… pero no volvió, está ocupado con asuntos personales…- dijo Kate con desinterés…

-No creo que esos asuntos sean tan importantes…

-Si te interesa tanto, llámalo… yo estoy mejor cuando no está…

-Oh, vamos…- dijo Espo y codeó a Ryan- te encariñaste con él… eres como su mami… todo el tiempo discutiendo…

-O quizá te has enamorado de él…

-Qué básicos son, chicos… - dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Nos vemos en la escena…- dijo Espo, sin ganas de probar los límites de su compañera.

* * *

><p>Kate se desperezó, cansada. Quizá los chicos llamaran a Castle. ¿Para qué lo quería ella a su lado? ¿No era mejor tener la libertad de trabajar sin tenerlo como sombra? Él le daba algunas impresiones útiles a veces… sorprendentemente… y también la divertía… bastante… con esa sonrisa… ese humor ácido y esos ojos…<p>

_"Escena del crimen… enfócate…"_, se dijo a sí misma y se puso la chaqueta para dirigirse hacia allá…

Cuando llegó, sus compañeros la estaban esperando junto a Lanie. Kate recorrió la escena primero y luego se acercó al cuerpo. Se concentró en él y entonces, en su mayor momento de concentración, escuchó pasos y cuando giró, lo vio entrar a Castle sonriendo.

-Hey, chicos…gracias por avisar… ya los extrañaba…- dijo y miró a Kate, que sintió un estremecimiento que por suerte pudo ocultar cuando sus ojos la escanearon por primera vez.

-Pensé que estabas ocupado…- dijo ella.

-Bueno… digamos que ocupado… sí… estaba ocupado… pero agradezco el llamado… fue la excusa perfecta para quitrme de encima a Meredith…

-¿Meredith?- preguntó Espo.

-Mi ex esposa… la mamá de Alexis…

-Oh… entiendo…- dijo Ryan.

-No… no entiendes… esa mujer es insaciable…

-¿Castle… te acostaste con tu ex esposa?- preguntó Ryan con curiosidad.

-Cuando digo insaciable es por algo…- dijo y suspiró.

-¿Perdón?- dijo Kate que se había quedado repentinamente si aire- ¿Les parece adecuado hablar de esto ahora?

-No, no… por supuesto…- dijo Rick y se calló la boca, divertido por la forma en que ella lo había tomado. Definitivamente estaba celosa y como a él le encantaba eso, seguiría con el tema más tarde…

Lanie, luego de cruzar varias miradas con Kate, les explicó lo que sabía sobre la víctima, pero la detective no pudo concentrarse más… estaba incómoda, molesta y se encontró preguntándose por qué… no tenía ningún sentido…

Finalmente envió a Ryan y Espo a buscar posibles testigos y decidió volver a la comisaría…

* * *

><p>Se subió a su auto y Rick se ubicó en el asiento del acompañante…<p>

-Los chicos dijeron que me habías extrañado…

-No es así… los chicos se pusieron pesados hoy…- se defendió ella.

-Yo creo que sí me extrañaste…

-Pues te equivocas…- dijo incómoda.

-Yo sí te extrañé…- dijo él y ella lo miró.

-¿Antes, durante o después de acostarte con tu ex mujer?- dijo Kate y alzó la ceja.

-Estás celosa…

-Para nada… no te ilusiones…

-Yo creo que sí y me encanta…

-Castle… de verdad… me haces tu jueguito de las indirectas y luego desapareces dos días, te acuestas con tu ex esposa y apareces como si nada… ¿te das cuenta de que no eres coherente?

-Sí tú quieres fidelidad… yo quiero una relación…

-Olvídalo… hablé de coherencia, no de fidelidad… para la próxima… cuando le digas a una chica que sueñas con ella, que te gusta y que te gustaría repetir una noche con ella, no le digas que te acuestas con tu ex esposa…- le dijo y sonrió triunfante.

-Pues… creí que no tenía chances de estar contigo… pensé que lo tenías claro…

-Lo tengo claro… muy claro… ahora más que nunca…- dijo ella.

-Pues… lo siento… porque Meredith no significa nada para mí… solo la paso bien con ella cuando viene a la ciudad si no estoy en pareja, lo que generalmente ocurre…

-Me alegra por ti… ¿Por qué no vuelves a tu casa entonces? No querrás hacerla esperar y que se enfríe tu lado de la cama...

-Dios… me encantan tus celos… no quiero ni pensar lo que sería si…- dijo y se detuvo, ella lo miró con ganas de matarlo y no se sintió seguro.

-Si no te portas bien, te bajas del auto…

-De acuerdo… sí…

* * *

><p>El viaje fue en un silencio casi total. Ella tenía su atención puesta en el camino y él, en ella…<p>

Era increíble, porque luego de esa noche que habían pasado juntos, no se había sentido nunca tan conectado a ella, ni siquiera luego del beso que le había dado la última vez, y ahora la conexión había vuelto…

Sentía como que su cuerpo estaba a punto de prenderse fuego y lo único que quería era besarla y deslizar sus manos hacia abajo y acariciar el objeto de sus fantasías…

Llegaron a la comisaría y Kate trató de mantenerse profesional, pero le duró poco, porque al primer chiste que él hizo, su humor cambió…

-Creo que iré a la morgue… Lanie tiene unos datos para darme…

Rick la siguió por el pasillo y cuando se subían al ascensor, ella lo miró con seriedad.

-Si intentas detenerlo una vez más, te dispararé… hablo en serio…- le dijo.

-Pues… adelante…- dijo y presionó el botón para detenerlo- sólo quiero decirte…- agregó mientras se acercaba y ella terminaba otra vez contra la pared- si estuviese contigo… las cosas serían muy distintas… me encantaría tener una oportunidad para demostrártelo… eres muy especial, detective… y si tengo que confesar algo…- dijo mirando sus labios- mientras estaba con Meredith… sí pensaba en ti…

-Eres… patético…- dijo ella con rabia, pero avasallada por los comentarios de él.

-Puede ser… pero tengo las cosas claras… ¿qué hay de ti?

-Yo… también…- dijo y lo vio inclinarse más, casi a punto de besarla y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

-Me alegra por ti…- le dijo casi rozándola con su boca y luego oprimió el botón.

Kate exhaló suavemente para darse aire. Era un manojo de nervios y él parecía estar como si nada…

-¿Vamos?- le dijo cuando las puertas se abrieron y ella rogó que no se le notara el estado en que había quedado…

¿Ahora qué?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo sigue esto? Yo creo que los celos ayudarán un poco a encauzar los pensamientos de Kate... sobre todo si él sigue insistiendo como lo hace! Veremos como sigue! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Kate se removió en la cama, inquieta… sabía que todo eso era un sueño porque recordaba haberse acostado… extenuada…

Tenía calor, mucho calor… estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, analizando la pizarra en busca de pistas que no lograba descifrar… y entonces sentía un cosquilleo en su cuello, muy frío… Castle se asomaba por delante de ella y le acercaba una botella de agua helada…

Ella quería tomarla desesperadamente, pero su orgullo era más poderoso…

-Detective… hace calor… no tiene nada de malo…- le dijo sonriendo.

-No, gracias… no me hace falta…- dijo ella caprichosa.

-Pues… yo creo que sí…- le aseguró él y le quitó la tapa.

-¿Qué quieres, Castle?- le preguntó ella enojada.

-Hacerte sentir bien… lo sabes… pero te niegas…- dijo él e intentó entregarle la botella.

-Basta… de verdad…- le advirtió ella y lo vio sonreír e inclinarse sobre ella invadiendo su espacio personal para luego vaciar el contenido sobre ambos.

Kate reaccionó dando un salto, no estaba preparada para eso y cuando iba a hablar, escuchó el ruido de la botella de plástico cayendo al suelo y sintió las manos de él tomando su cara y besándola impetuosamente, sin dejarla reaccionar…

Sintió que se quedaba sin aire cuando las manos de él la acariciaron agresivamente a la altura del pecho por sobre la tela húmeda de la camisa y lo oyó suspirar al percibir la respuesta notoria de ella ante el agua y sus caricias…

Kate le arrancó los botones de la camisa, apurada, desesperada por sentir su piel bajo sus dedos y Castle ahondó el beso, separando sus piernas para colocarse en medio y estimular el roce de ambos…

Él se separó y la miró a los ojos. Kate le sonrió provocativa y aflojó su cinturón… Castle le quitó la camisa mientras la acariciaba con sus labios y Kate se encontró rogándole que no se detuviera…

La ropa desapareció por completo a los pocos minutos… él la tomó de la cadera con ansiedad y cuando Kate acomodó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, lo sintió profundamente en ella.

-No puedo quitarte de mi cabeza… - jadeó él sobre sus labios- ni un solo minuto…- agregó y ella se mordió el labio.

-Yo tampoco… aunque me rebele todo el tiempo… aunque me resista… me muero de celos pensando que podrías estar con otra… aunque sepa que piensas en mí…

-Dame una oportunidad, Kate… solo una...- le dijo y la besó húmedamente mientras se movía contra ella en busca del máximo placer…

Kate ahogó un gemido de placer, un buen rato más tarde cuando llegó al clímax.

-Te amo…- le dijo ella y sintió un dolor punzante en su pecho y se despertó, bañada en sudor, su respiración agitada y apretó los ojos para olvidar lo que había sucedido…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Kate se sentó en su silla frente al escritorio con pesadez, había descansado muy poco la noche anterior. No podía dejar de pensar en la mejor forma de actuar para quitarse de encima ese peso de sentirse atrapada en las redes de Castle…<p>

Redes que por momentos la hacían sentirse en sintonía con él, pero eso no podía ser bueno… ellos habían tenido un buen momento, pero todo había sido físico y consentido por ella por el solo motivo de que no volvería a verlo…

Lo vio salir del ascensor sonriente y trató de olvidarse las imágenes que recordaba de su sueño… todo eso era una locura… por qué su piel reaccionaba de esa forma cuando él se acercaba…

Él murmuró un _buenos días_ y le dejó un vaso de café sobre el escritorio. Se lo veía relajado y tranquilo, quizás había pasado una buena noche… con su ex esposa…

Kate procuró seguir en lo suyo, le contestó con monosílabos y trató de evitar, principalmente, los viajes en ascensor con él a solas…

Al promediar la tarde, decidió tomarse un descanso y se sirvió un café en la salita que usaban para relajarse…

Escuchó un revuelo afuera y por un momento quiso quedarse encerrada, no quería saber si algo importante había sucedido…

Su responsabilidad ganó la partida y se acercó a su escritorio. Castle sonreía mientras presentaba a Meredith, que venía con su hija, a sus compañeros…

Con curiosidad se acercó, y cuando Castle la vio, le sonrió y le hizo una especie de reverencia…

-Y… la detective Kate Beckett…- dijo Castle y la pelirroja se dio vuelta para mirarla. Era bastante sofisticada, alta y flaca, vestía bien y olía increíble, aún desde lejos…

-Es un enorme placer conocerte…- le dijo Meredith y le dio la mano con suavidad.

-Lo mismo digo…- respondió Kate política, no estaba segura de que fuera un placer, pero sentía curiosidad…

Alexis sonrió y levantó la mano para saludarla, se habían visto durante el primer caso, cuando ella había arrestado a su padre…

-Así que eres su nueva musa…- dijo mirándola con detalle y Kate se sintió algo incómoda.

-Bueno… no me gusta llamarlo así… pero según parece…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó.

-Tenías razón, gatito… es adorable…- le dijo y le sonrió.

-Gatito…- dijo Kate entre dientes.

-Bueno… disfruta, querida… - dijo y se acercó a su oído para que ninguno de los presentes oyera lo que ella decía- te puedo asegurar que es un enorme privilegio ser una musa… gusto en conocerte…- agregó y tomó de la cara a Castle frunciendo sus labios- ¿nos vemos en casa, gatito?- le dijo y él se quedó pasmado mirándola luego de que besara sus labios y se fuera caminando, Alexis tras ella, avergonzada…

Castle miró a Kate que bajó la vista con algo de incomodidad. Ryan y Espo se dirigieron una mirada cómplice y desaparecieron…

-Beckett… yo…

-No te preocupes… gatito…- le dijo y soltó una carcajada.

-Así es ella, por eso tengo los problemas que tengo…- dijo y ella clavó sus ojos en los de él, molesta.

-Tú eliges no ponerle un límite… nadie dijo que fuera fácil… en todo caso no te importa… ¿y sabes qué? A mí tampoco… a pesar de todo, me cae bien…

Castle bufó con algo de fastidio y se enfocó en leer la pizarra, prefería aburrirse con un caso sin pistas ni demasiado atractivo que seguir discutiendo con Beckett…

* * *

><p>Kate desapareció un buen rato, Castle se enteró de que había ido a conversar con uno de los ex compañeros de Ryan en Vicios, para que le facilitara un dato…<p>

Cuando volvía en el ascensor, escuchó su móvil y no reconoció el número, pero sin embargo, decidió atender… Castle la vio y se acercó para preguntarle cómo le había ido…

-Beckett…- contestó.

-Kate… soy Meredith... la mamá de Alexis…

-Sí… Meredith…- dijo Kate y tragó saliva, incómoda. ¿Ahora qué?

-Me preguntaba si podríamos juntarnos para charlar un poco…

-¿Charlar?- preguntó Kate y miró a Castle sin comprender.

-No te preocupes, no es nada malo… sólo… quería comentarte algunas cosas y conocerte mejor…- dijo en tono relajado y Kate, que quiso esconderse debajo de una piedra, tosió incómoda.

-Bien… bueno… nos vemos en una hora… ¿conoces Remy's?

Kate cortó la comunicación y sonrió a un Castle nervioso, pensativo…

-¿Era Meredith?

-Sí… tu Meredith… o… ¿cómo la llamas en la intimidad, gatita?

-Beckett…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… ¿Qué quería?

-Hablar conmigo…

-¿Sobre qué?

-No lo sé...

-Oh, Dios...- dijo Castle con preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Castle? ¿Tienes miedo de que me proponga hacer un trío contigo?- le dijo divertida y Rick se llevó la mano al pecho, impactado…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, no sé quién es el más incómodo aquí, parece que la pelirroja está haciendo de las suyas! Nos vemos en el próximo!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Rick se dejó caer en el sillón de su casa y suspiró. El trago de whisky que había dejado en la mesita ratona de pronto no fue suficiente… ¿de qué demonios tenía que hablar Meredith con Beckett? ¿Acaso tenían que comparar notas? ¿Sobre él? Porque él era lo único que esas dos mujeres tenían en común… a no ser que hubiera algo más y él no lo supiera…

Volvió a suspirar. Estaba harto de la conducta de su ex mujer… ¿qué derecho tenía de venir a la ciudad y usarlo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa? ¿Y ahora quería divertirse con lo único que a él realmente le importaba aparte de su hija?

En el fondo, Rick sabía que él se había dejado usar… porque se había cansado de arremeter con todas sus fuerzas para conseguir algo de Beckett y como eso no había ocurrido, le había dado una oportunidad a su siempre culposa libido y se había dejado llevar por la pelirroja que tenía muy en claro lo que él necesitaba…

Ahora solo quedaba esperar el resultado de esa reunión y salir parado lo mejor posible, si había chances, claro…

* * *

><p>Kate entró apurada a Remy's… divisó a Meredith a lo lejos y se sintió culpable, se había hecho un poco tarde, pero si ella seguía allí, era porque lo que tenía que decirle era importante, o quizás se había enterado de esa noche que ella y Castle habían pasado juntos y quería tener en claro las cosas… como si ella tuviese algo en claro…<p>

-Meredith… te pido disculpas… se me complicó todo a último momento… y…

-No te preocupes, Kate… ¿puedo llamarte Kate, verdad?

-Sí… por supuesto… bien…- dijo y se sentó frente a ella- te escucho…

-Bueno… antes que nada… como te dije, es un placer conocerte… Rick no se cansa de hablar de ti desde que volví… y digamos que sentí curiosidad… y… ahora entiendo muchas cosas…

-¿Muchas cosas?

-No te preocupes, yo me entiendo…

-Bien… bueno… ¿entonces?

-Quería decirte que… si realmente Rick te interesa, yo no quiero ser un estorbo…

-¿Disculpa?

-Rick y yo tenemos esa relación en la que… digamos que… siempre tuvimos buen sexo… y por eso, cada vez que vengo, si él no está en pareja… como cuando estaba con esa arpía de Gina… recordamos los viejos tiempos…

-Entiendo…- dijo Kate y se sonrojó, Meredith le había caído bien, pero era demasiado franca.

-Pero… él me contó que ustedes…

-Nosotros pasamos una noche… y francamente, Meredith… me siento algo rara contándote esto…

-No lo hagas… me gustaría que fuéramos amigas… algo me dice que será necesario para Rick… digo, que nosotras nos llevemos bien…

-No veo por qué…

-¿No lo ves? Porque tú eres importante para él…

-¿Importante?- dijo sorprendida.

-¿No te lo dijo? ¿Acaso sigue siendo el mismo inmaduro?

-¿A ti tampoco?- preguntó sin pensar Kate.

-¿Sabes quién le propuso casamiento a quién?- dijo y alzó la ceja sonriente.

-Bueno… eso puede suceder… sin embargo yo veo a Castle bastante seguro… digo… de meterse en mi cama otra vez…- Meredith lanzó una carcajada divertida.

-Tú y yo sabemos que él, en eso, es muy bueno…- dijo y le sonrió de costado, como retándola a que lo negara.

-Sí… bueno…- dijo y se sonrojó- la verdad que sí…- y se rió nerviosa.

-Y sin embargo lo tienes ahí, como alma en pena…

-Es que… Meredith… cuando yo estuve con él, pensé que sería para sacarnos el gusto… porque no volvería a verlo…

-¿Lo pasaste bien?

-Fue muy bueno…- confesó.

-Me imagino…- dijo y sonrió.

-Pero luego se presentó aquí… y volvió a la carga… y yo no sé si quiero que esto siga… yo soy otro tipo de persona… no soy de las que tienen citas por sexo… yo quiero una relación… y se me hace que él no quiere eso conmigo…

-Bueno… yo mantuve una relación con él…

-Que fracasó…

-Sí… pero por mi culpa… quiero decir… yo lo engañé y él me dejó…

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

-Porque me caes bien, Kate… me gusta verlo así a él… su inspiración volvió, se pasa todo el día hablando de ti… a mi hija le caes bien y a mi ex suegra también… y eso es altamente difícil…

-Bueno, pero…

-Rick me ha hablado de muchas mujeres, pero de ninguna como lo hace de ti… ni siquiera de Gina… y se casó con ella… así que quería saber qué pensabas y quería decírtelo… ahora me doy cuenta de que quizás no debería haber insistido en "recordar viejos tiempos" con él…

-¿Crees que me puse celosa?

-No lo creo, estoy segura… pero no te preocupes, lo nuestro es únicamente físico… y prometo que no se repetirá, claro, si estás interesada en él…

-¿Cómo decirte esto sin que me malinterpretes? Celosa o no, no tengo derecho… soy yo la que no quiere saber nada con él… ¿acaso él te envió a decirme todo esto?

-¿Él? Si él se entera de que vine a decirte esto, me mataría… se siente vulnerable contigo…

-Pues no parece…

-Dale una oportunidad, Kate…

-Todo esto es demasiado bizarro… y yo que creí que querías quitarme del medio…

-Entonces te sientes en medio… de alguna forma…

-No lo estoy… pero estuve con él una noche y parece que él no puede olvidarlo…

-¿Tú lo has hecho?

-Desearía que si…- dijo con honestidad Kate.

-¿Qué tal si cenamos en casa de Rick mañana?

-¿Para qué?

-Para incomodarlo… para que te des cuenta de lo que digo…

-¿Qué hay de mi incomodidad?

-No debería existir… somos amigas ahora… pasaste una buena noche con él… pensará que estuvimos comparando notas sobre él y se volverá loco…- dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-Sufrirá…

-Un poco…- dijo y alzó las cejas- ¿quieres saber qué cosa lo vuelve loco?

-No estoy segura…

-Los juegos de poder… que uno tenga poder sobre otro…

-Pero…

-Kate… yo soy actriz… puedo actuar de lo que sea, pero tú eres policía… estoy segura de que está deseando que uses tus esposas con él…

-Meredith… yo…- dijo nerviosa, Kate.

-Relájate… y prométeme que vendrás a comer con nosotros mañana…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo.

-¿Cómo haría para negarse? Era una locura… pero sería divertido ver a Castle pedir piedad…

Kate se fue directamente a dormir cuando llegó a su casa, por alguna razón no quería pensar más… sería muy divertido que pudieran hacerlo sentir incómodo…

Cuando Meredith llegó a la casa de Rick esa noche, vio a Rick dormido en su sillón, claramente esperándola, pero no porque quisiera estar con ella, sino para sacarle información sobre su nuevo objeto de deseo… Kate Beckett…

Meredith suspiró, esta vez tendría que dejarlo ir… no podía hacerse la tonta porque encima, Kate le caía bien y sería un buen modelo para su hija ya que ella, la mayoría del tiempo estaba lejos y "ocupada"…

Sonrió al recordar la cantidad de veces que había culpado a la estupidez de su ex marido la elección que había hecho por Gina y aunque no debía apresurarse, sabía que Kate sería importante…

Se acercó a él, dispuesta a despertarlo para que se fuera a su cama… él se movió un poco…

-Kate…- dijo y Meredith sacudió la cabeza. Tomó una manta, lo cubrió y se fue a dormir…

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando Kate lo vio salir del ascensor, con anteojos de sol, se preguntó qué había sucedido… pero no se animó a indagar…<p>

Él se sentó en su silla y suspiró. Se quitó los lentes y se frotó la vista…

-De acuerdo… ¿qué quería Meredith?- Kate sonrió, ella lo conocía, evidentemente estaba preocupado…

-Ella… es una mujer dinámica… agradable… entiendo por qué te pasa lo que te pasa con ella cuando la ves…

-Beckett…

-No te preocupes, no tendremos un trío, Castle…- le dijo sonriendo- por ahora…

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Kate de a poco se va soltando y entregando un poco a la idea de retomar esa "relación" con Castle, veremos como sigue esto! <strong>

**Intentaré actualizar otra de mis historias hoy, para que la espera no sea tan larga! CASKETT WEDDING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Castle estuvo todo el día rondándola y Kate se mantuvo alerta, comenzando a disfrutar de eso… era como si la conversación con Meredith le hubiese servido para finalmente relajarse y ponderar por primera vez la idea de algo más que solo una noche de placer con Castle…

Trató de concentrarse en lo suyo, tenía muchos informes que leer y quería dejar todo más o menos en orden antes de irse…

No lo oyó acercarse, cuando se dio cuenta tenía su respiración suave, fresca en su oído…

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- dijo y ella entrecerró los ojos, su pulso acelerado, intentando que no se le notara tanto.

-Estoy bien…- dijo en voz bajísima y se amonestó por eso.

-¿Segura? Quizá podría ayudarte un poco a aliviar las tensiones…- le dijo y ella tembló imperceptiblemente.

-No… gracias…- dijo un poco más repuesta.

Él pareció comprender y se movió un poco y se dejó caer en la silla que usaba. Kate levantó la vista y lo miró al sentir su mirada en ella, insistente…

-¿Qué?

-Ya que no puedo ayudarte, te observo…

-Me observas… qué divertido…

-Es la mejor parte de mi trabajo… observar… observarte es lo mejor que me ha sucedido en años…

-Aún no comprendo por qué yo… pero no me lo expliques…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Al menos puedo quedarme a mirarte?

-Haz lo que quieras, si me dejas trabajar…

-Sí… por supuesto…

Y él se quedó allí el resto de la tarde… al principio ella se sintió algo incómoda, pero luego se relajó y cada tanto, levantaba la vista de lo que hacía y sonreía, no seduciéndolo, sino dándole a entender que apreciaba tanto interés…

Rick tomó notas, todo el tiempo observando sus reacciones y Kate se maravilló pensando y sintiendo curiosidad por lo que podría estar escribiendo…

* * *

><p>En un momento se levantó y le trajo un café…<p>

Al probar el suyo sintió una sensación de asco…

-Creo que compraré una máquina de café expreso… no sé como no se enferman de tomar esta porquería…- dijo Rick y Kate sonrió. Él tenía razón, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a ese café…

Cuando llegó el momento de irse, Kate notó que él daba vueltas y mientras la ayudó a ponerse la chaqueta, galante, Kate se sintió inmersa en su perfume…

-¿Quieres ir a comer unas hamburguesas?- le dijo él con algo de ansiedad.

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Prefieres otro lugar?

-Castle… tu mujer me invitó a comer a tu casa esta noche…

-Meredith no es mi mujer…

-Lo que sea… ¿no sabías nada?- le preguntó tratando de ocultar la sonrisa, estaba segura de que Meredith no le había dicho nada.

-No… bueno… pero… ¿dices que te invitó Meredith?

-Sí… así es… le dije que iría… ¿te molesta?

-¿Molestarme? ¿por qué lo haría?

-No lo sé… quizás es demasiado fuerte vernos juntas…- le dijo sonriendo seductora.

-Yo tengo muy en claro lo que quiero…

-No te preguntaré qué es…

-¿Tienes miedo de la respuesta?

-Yo en tu lugar, tendría miedo de esta cena…- le dijo sonriente y se mordió el labio- nos vemos más tarde, gatito…

Kate caminó sonriente hacia el ascensor, lo había dejado mirándola, casi en estado hipnótico. Sabía que si giraba para mirarlo, lo vería así y de pronto se apiadó de él, si las cosas salían como Meredith había planeado, él sufriría mucho…

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, tocaba el timbre en el loft de Castle, algo nerviosa, enfundada en un vestido sencillo, un poco más femenina de lo habitual…<p>

-Katherine, querida…- le dijo Martha cuando la recibió- cuando mi ex nuera me dijo que te invitaría a cenar no podía creerlo… debe haber sido lo mejor que hizo, luego de engendrar a mi nieta y separarse de mi hijo…

Kate soltó una carcajada suave y siguió a la pelirroja adentro y cerró la puerta. Allí se encontró con Alexis, que le sonrió con algo de timidez.

Meredith hizo su entrada bajando la escalera majestuosamente y Kate no pudo evitar pensar en lo distinta que se sentía a ella… casi sin poder comprender qué había visto en cada una de ellas, Castle…

-Detective…- dijo Alexis y sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás, Alexis?

-Bien… contenta de recibirte aquí…

-Yo también…- dijo Kate y se quedó estática cuando Meredith la abrazó con impetuosidad, como si la conociera de toda la vida…

-Rick… Ricky…- dijo mirando hacia la habitación de él- Kate acaba de llegar…

Castle apareció unos segundos más tarde y se quedó mirándola. Kate sintió que se sonrojaba y le entregó una botella de vino a Meredith, que la había invitado…

-No era necesario que trajeras vino… pero gracias…- dijo y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo estás?- le dijo él al acercarse, luego de que Meredith se llevara a Martha y Alexis a la cocina para hablar con ellas.

-Bien… nos vimos hace un rato…

-No… yo creí que te había visto… la realidad es que recién te veo…- dijo casi invadiendo su espacio personal y Kate sintió como arqueaba la espalda, casi inconscientemente para evitar que él se acercara tanto.

-Sí es un cumplido, entonces muchas gracias…- le dijo ella.

-Lo es… de eso no hay dudas… me pasé todo el día mirándote… para sentirme inspirado… viéndote así, creo que podría escribir toda una novela…

-¿De misterio?

-Un thriller erótico…- dijo y sonrió con orgullo…

-No sé por qué me sorprendo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

Martha y Alexis se acercaron sonrientes y Kate las miró sin comprender…

-Nosotras nos vamos…- dijo Martha y miró a su nieta.

-Así es…- asintió Alexis.

-¿Se van?- dijeron Castle y Beckett al mismo tiempo y se miraron un momento, la electricidad presente entre ambos…

-Sí… bueno… yo estoy demasiado vieja para esto… y Alexis, demasiado joven…

-Creí… creí que era una especie de cana familiar…

-Cosas de tu ex…- dijo Martha gesticulando y hablando bajo para que su ex nuera no la oyera…

Ambas saludaron y huyeron, conscientes de que el plan de Meredith iba a ser divertido pero perjudicial para el hombre de sus vidas…

* * *

><p>Rick miró a Kate con los ojos centelleantes, pero la emoción le duró poco, hasta que sintió las manos de Meredith en sus hombros, intensas, sin pedir permiso…<p>

Kate se tensó un poco cuando vio aparecer la cara sonriente de Meredith detrás de él…

-¿Vamos a comer?- les dijo y la detective observó la incomodidad del escritor, también…

-Por supuesto…- dijo él y Meredith caminó hacia la mesa que ya estaba servida y Rick esperó a Kate y la empujó suavemente por la espalda baja…

Kate sintió que todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a esa breve caricia y él se inclinó en su oído…

-Me encanta que estés aquí…- le dijo él y la vio sonrojarse.

-A mí también…- dijo ella y llegaron a la mesa.

Meredith lo hizo sentarse en la cabecera y cada una se sentó a los lados de él… Rick sirvió el vino y levantaron las copas…

-Por ustedes, dos mujeres hermosas… a las que me siento muy complacido de acompañar en esta cena…- dijo él ceremonioso.

-Yo brindaría por la inspiración… por las musas y sobre todo, por esta deliciosa transición… - dijo Meredith y Rick la miró sin comprender…

-¿Transición?- repitió.

-Estoy siendo testigo de una gran historia… pero no me hagan caso… Kate, me encanta poder conocerte… pero dime algo…- dijo y sonrió con picardía- ¿cuántas veces, tú y Rick?… bueno, ya me entiendes… porque tengo una teoría y…

-¿En una sola noche?- preguntó Kate y Rick la miró con los ojos como platos.

-Sí, por supuesto… él siempre me dijo que estaba cansado, que más de dos veces era mucho, creo que solo una vez lo he convencido de una tercera, pero fue a desgano…

-Meredith…- intentó Rick, casi sin poder moverse, estaba shockeado.

-Bueno… ahora que lo dices…- dijo Kate pensativa- fueron dos… pero podrían haber sido más… o eso pensé yo… pero habíamos tomado, teníamos sueño…

-Beckett…

-Pero durmieron abrazados…- dijo Meredith y sonrió, guiñándole el ojo y mirando a Rick que estaba con la boca abierta, mirándolas como si viera un partido de tenis.

-Sí, te dije que sí… el otro día…- dijo Kate y lo miró, alzando la ceja…

Rick tosió con incomodidad y estuvo a punto de levantarse de la silla, quería escaparse, no volver a aparecer, pero sus piernas le fallaron y terminó levantando la copa y la chocó con las dos mujeres como un autómata…

Esa noche sería la más larga de toda su vida…

* * *

><p><strong>Está sufriendo este Rick, pero yo creo que podría sufrir un poco más, ¿ustedes qué creen? <strong>

**Mañana será casi imposible poder actualizar... pero les cuento que estoy trabajando sobre una historia en el AU en donde estuvo Castle en el 706, simplemente porque soy una romántica y no puedo dejar sola a esa capitana Beckett... ustedes me comprenderán... **

**Gracias por leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Rick observó las miradas cómplices que se dedicaban su ex mujer y Kate y tomó de un sorbo la copa número… ya había perdido la cuenta…

Quería irse, por un lado… y ya casi no oía lo que las dos mujeres hablaban… ¿para qué? No habían hecho otra cosa que torturarlo… hasta de posiciones favoritas habían hablado… de eso sí había tomado nota Rick… aunque si tenía que ser sincero, en ese momento, toda la excitación que había sentido al tener a Kate allí, tan cerca, prácticamente se había esfumado…

-Gatito… ¿estás oyendo algo de lo que digo?- preguntó Meredith con voz melosa y Rick salió de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento… me distraje- se disculpó y sintió una mano de la pelirroja en su rodilla.

Su piel reaccionó de inmediato, se sintió culpable ¿tan fácil era? Miró a Meredith y cuando giró la cabeza y miró a Kate, la vio morderse el labio con algo así como… fastidio…

Empujó suavemente la mano de su ex esposa y levantó su otra mano y tomó la de Kate, por sobre la mesa.

Kate se perdió en sus ojos un instante y luego él miró a Meredith y también tomó su mano…

-Escuchen… yo no sé a dónde quieren llegar con esto… si la idea era torturarme, lo han logrado… totalmente…

Meredith y Kate se miraron.

-Mer… además de Alexis, en común, tenemos una piel increíble… siento que eso tenga que terminarse… pero creo que he madurado… lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que no nos hace bien…- dijo y Meredith asintió, con algo de nostalgia.

-Castle…- intentó decir Kate, y él giró la cabeza.

-Kate… me pasan cosas raras contigo…

-¿Raras?

-Sí… por un lado me produces curiosidad, lujuria… pasión… y por el otro tanta ternura… y eso me hace sentir raro… porque hacía siglos que no me ocurría…

-Ni con Gina…- dijo Meredith y Rick la miró, rogándole que no interviniera.

-Castle… yo… no sé qué decir…

-No tienes que decir nada… yo sé que en este momento no estás preparada para otra cosa… ni siquiera yo me siento preparado para otra cosa… pero tengo que admitir que me gustaría una oportunidad…- dijo y Kate miró a Meredith, que alzó ambas cejas.

-Te agradezco la sinceridad…- dijo y sintió que temblaba un poco.

* * *

><p>Meredith organizó otro brindis y la conversación se distendió un poco más. Las miradas entre Kate y Rick eran intensas y la pelirroja se sintió satisfecha cuando vio que Rick había tomado suficiente…<p>

Kate se levantó con algo de dificultad. Se sentía apenas mareada… Rick intentó hacer lo mismo pero sintió que sus rodillas le fallaban y Kate lo sostuvo.

-¿Por qué no lo acompañas a la habitación?- dijo Meredith- levantaré las cosas aquí…

Kate lo tomó de los hombros y él se apoyó en ella para caminar despacio a la habitación. Meredith los siguió de cerca y cuando se aseguró de que habían entrado, cerró la puerta y la trabó por fuera…

Kate puso los ojos en blanco. Dejó a Rick en la cama, que miraba casi sin comprender y se acercó a la puerta…

-Hey… Meredith, no es gracioso…- dijo en voz alta.

-Lo siento… surgió algo… tengo que irme… tu móvil quedó aquí… es una lástima…- le dijo y Kate no pudo decir nada, escuchó la puerta y se volvió hacia Rick, con desesperación…

-Dime que no está tan loca…- dijo y suspiró.

-Tú sabes que sí…- dijo Rick como pudo.

-No… no nos dejó aquí encerrados…

-Lo hizo… pero no te preocupes… soy incapaz de hacer algo más que dormir… ven, te haré un lugar…- le dijo mientras deslizaba su pantalón hacia abajo para estar más cómodo.

-Ni loca…

-Bueno… que descanses… como puedas…- dijo Rick y se acomodó, dejando lugar libre para que ella, si se arrepentía, pudiera deslizarse a su lado…

Kate se quedó un rato ahí, maldiciendo su inocencia y el hecho de haberse dejado llevar por semejante loca… aunque había sido divertido durante un buen rato…

Se acercó a la cama y lo observó dormir… así, con esa expresión de niño bueno, Kate sintió que su corazón se enternecía…

Todas esas cosas que él le había dicho ¿una oportunidad? ¿valía la pena intentar algo con un hombre así? Las posibilidades de que las cosas pudiesen funcionar eran remotas…

Luego de un rato de dar vueltas, se sintió agotada… pensó en acostarse en el suelo, pero no quería estropear el vestido… se dirigió al vestidor de Rick y encontró un par de pantaloncillos y una remera gigante y se los puso.

Olían a él… y eso era una tortura… si había algo que Kate no había podido olvidar de esa noche, entre otras cosas, era ese aroma tan especial…

Pensó en quitarle una de las almohadas para dormir en el suelo… pero luego vio cuánto lugar tenía en la cama y se acomodó a su lado… a prudente distancia…

Él se giró en ese momento y quedaron cara a cara…

Kate lo observó dormir un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormida. Controlando sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos… no quería dejarse llevar por nada del mundo…

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos casi al mismo tiempo que él y lo supo… había una sincronía casi sobrenatural entre ellos…<p>

Él sonrió entre sorprendido y complacido. Tratando de recordar. Estiró la mano y acarició su cara. Kate entrecerró los ojos, sentía el cuerpo pesado.

-Hey…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Hey…- contestó ella.

-Esto no es un hermoso sueño, ¿verdad?- dijo él con voz adormilada.

Kate apretó los labios para no sonreír y bajó la vista, algo avergonzada.

-Meredith nos encerró anoche…

-Y tuviste que quedarte…

-Lo dices como si hubiera podido elegir…

Rick deslizó su mirada hacia abajo y sintió que su erección matutina reaccionaba a ella, enfundada en su ropa…

-Estás… usando mi ropa…- dijo él.

-No iba a dormir con el vestido…- se quejó ella y cuando vio el estado en que él se encontraba, se mordió el labio con impaciencia.

-Entiendo…

-Castle… ¿podrías controlar tus hormonas?

-¿Qué hice?

-Me… refiero a tu… soldadito…- le dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por no mirarlo.

-Y tú lo sabes porque…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Porque sé en qué estado te despiertas… los hombres en general, digo…

-Dime algo, Kate… ¿acaso seguiremos discutiendo? ¿No te bastó con lo que hicieron tú y Meredith conmigo ayer?

-Un poco te lo merecías…

-¿Un poco? No creí que te interesara…- le dijo juguetón y apoyó una mano sobre la cintura de ella, cálida, sugerente…

-Castle…

-Aprendí mucho anoche…- le dijo él en voz baja, acercándose lentamente.

-¿Ah… sí?- dijo ella con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

-Entre lo que escuché y lo que ya sabía…- dijo y deslizó su dedo pulgar hasta el pecho de ella…

-Por favor…- le dijo ella con voz baja y la respiración entrecortada.

-Está bien…- dijo él y levantó la mano y de inmediato se dio cuenta de la sensación de frustración que la había causado…

Kate se sintió una tonta en ese momento, su cabeza volvía a traicionarla, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que lo dejara hacer con ella lo que ambos querían…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... aunque no lo crean, esto no es maldad... todavía no tengo decidido si Kate se dejará llevar o seguirá luchando... sabemos que le cuesta mucho entregarse a los sentimientos... nos vemos en el próximo!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Kate sintió que sus manos temblaban, el deseo era tan intenso que casi no podía pensar. Levantó una mano y tocó su cara. Él se quedó mirándola y ella deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por sus labios.

-Kate…- dijo Rick y ella lo hizo callar, y se arrodilló frente a él.

Rick la imitó y levantó una mano para acariciar su mejilla. Él se inclinó sobre ella, sus labios se reunieron intensamente y Rick la acercó a su cuerpo, rozándola para que sintiera su deseo…

La escuchó jadear, dejándose llevar y deslizó sus manos por dentro del pantaloncillo, acariciándola…

-Llevo días imaginando esto… deseando que pase otra vez…- le dijo él y ella lo miró, rogándole en silencio que dejara de hablar…

Kate movió sus manos para liberarlo de la camisa y besó su torso, dedicadamente. Rick apretó los ojos cuando sintió que los dedos de ella traspasaban la tira elástica de sus bóxers y lo atrapaban con suavidad para masajearlo…

-Oh, por favor…- dijo y ella se separó de él, sus ojos oscuros, sensuales, desafiantes…

Se quitó la remera de él y lo observó mirándola. Decidió que guardaría el recuerdo de esa mirada en su memoria. Si había algo que Richard Castle sabía hacer, era mirarla, sin avergonzarse, todo su deseo reflejado…

Sus bocas volvieron a reunirse y Rick la empujó hacia atrás y le quitó el pantaloncillo y la ropa interior…

Kate cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su respiración cuando sintió los labios de él en su pecho, y luego de un buen rato, descendiendo por su abdomen, hasta llegar adonde ella más los necesitaba, mientras él levantaba una de sus piernas y sin dejar de acariciarla, la dejaba descansando sobre su hombro, para obtener un mejor, ángulo, recordando los comentarios entre Kate y Meredith la noche anterior…

Rick levantó la vista y observó la cara de placer de ella. Se dio cuenta de que Kate no era de las que hablaban tanto en esos casos y sintió que sus caderas cobraban vida mientras la observaba cuando ella, impaciente ante su actitud pasiva, mordió sus labios y se incorporó, instándolo a que se moviera… a que hiciera algo para calmar su necesidad…

Él deslizó una vez más los labios por el cuerpo de ella y luego comenzó a estimularla con sus dedos, mientras buscaba protección…

Kate arqueó su espalda, buscando mayor contacto y cuando lo sintió cálido y húmedo en ella, lo miró a los ojos e inspiró hondo…

Rick comenzó a moverse despacio, profundamente en ella y cuando ella comenzó a sentir que el clímax estaba cerca, Rick la levantó y la sentó frente a él, con sus piernas rodeándolo… el roce de su pecho con el torso de él produciendo una sensación exquisita… otra cosa que había oído también…

-Así era, ¿verdad?- le dijo él en el oído y ella asintió, incapaz de hablar.

Lo tomó de la cara y lo besó profundamente mientras él se movía rítmicamente, buscando el clímax de ambos…

La oyó gemir ahogadamente en el beso mientras su cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos y no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, porque el máximo placer llegó también para él...

Él la abrazó un momento, los besos se convirtieron en algo más tierno y luego ella se desconectó y él la atrapó en sus brazos otra vez para recostarse, amoldando su cuerpo al de ella, por detrás…

-Creo que debería levantarme… no me gustaría que Meredith volviera y me encontrara aquí, así…- le dijo en voz baja, luego de un rato.

-¿Qué tal una ducha?- le dijo y ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo.

-¿Me prestarás tu ducha?- le preguntó y lo vio mirándola con intención.

-Solo si la compartimos… en esta casa somos cuidadosos y no desperdiciamos el agua…

-Ahora viene el momento en que me das una charla sobre la ecología…

-Tómalo o déjalo…

-Está bien…- dijo ella y se levantó de un salto.

Rick tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse, la verdad era que hubiese preferido quedarse allí, abrazado con ella un par de horas más, pero cuando la vio bajo la ducha, frotando su piel con la esponja y el gel de ducha, se le pasó todo el cansancio…

* * *

><p>Se reunió con ella y la abrazó por detrás. Tomó la esponja y continuó el trabajo que ella había comenzado, suavemente, inteligentemente, estimulándola…<p>

Kate no podía creer que él estuviese allí, haciendo todas esas cosas y que su deseo se despertara otra vez, al igual que el de él, que crecía de forma imponente, contra su espalda baja…

Los labios de Rick encontraron su cuello, bajo el agua y la escuchó jadear placenteramente… sus manos soltaron la esponja y masajeó su pecho y luego descendió y cuando llegó a su zona más sensible, la sintió removerse, rozándolo a propósito…

-Sé que te gustaría así…- le dijo él al oído- pero tengo una fantasía que me gustaría cumplir…- le dijo y ella cerró los ojos, su respiración entrecortada, estaba casi desesperada.

Rick la hizo girar y Kate sintió la pared fría contra su espalda cuando él la levantó y la acomodó con las piernas rodeándolo…

La besó profundamente mientras la escuchaba gemir de placer al sentirlo otra vez en ella… se movió rápidamente, consciente de que su esfuerzo para sostenerla no le daría demasiado tiempo… el sonido de su piel, chocando con la de ella contribuyó a incrementar el deseo…

-No… no llevas protección…- le dijo ella casi en tono de plegaria.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo él y siguió adelante…

Un momento después la sintió tensarse, los músculos de ella, contrayéndose alrededor de él y se volvió loco… pero salió a tiempo, sabiendo que no era seguro por no llevar protección…

Ella cerró los ojos un momento, apoyada contra la pared y luego sonrió casi sin fuerzas. Rick la tomó en sus brazos y la besó con ternura…

Terminaron de ducharse entre suaves caricias y cuando salieron, Kate quiso vestirse rápido.

Encontraron la puerta sin traba y Rick sonrió y sacudió la cabeza… seguramente Meredith los había oído en el baño…

* * *

><p>Por suerte no había nadie cuando salieron y Rick, que no quería que Kate se fuera por nada del mundo, le ofreció un café…<p>

-No, no… me moriría de vergüenza si tu madre y Alexis me ven aquí…

-Está bien…- dijo él y la tomó en sus brazos antes de que se fuera.

-Castle…

-Escucha, Kate… sé lo que dijimos, sé que no estamos preparados para nada que tenga futuro… pero ¿qué tal si lo intentamos?

-Rick… lo siento… creo que podría seguir durmiendo contigo, disfrutando de momentos como el que tuvimos hace un rato… pero no me pidas una relación…

-¿Qué seríamos, compañeros de sexo?

-Si quieres ponerle un nombre…- dijo ella y cuando él abría la boca para contestarle, colocó un dedo sobre sus labios- piénsalo…- le dijo y se fue…

Rick sintió un nudo en la garganta. Realmente Kate no había comprendido nada…nada de lo que estaba sucediendo allí…

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Kate se ha dejado llevar pero no quiere nada serio... ¿cuál será la actitud de Rick? Veremos que pasa en el próximo! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Kate se mordió el labio mientras miraba la puerta del ascensor que seguía cerrada. ¿Acaso él no pensaba aparecer por ahí?

Inspiró hondo y trató de pensar en otra cosa, hacía un buen rato que lo único que ocupaba su cabeza era la supuesta respuesta que él tenía que darle…

Pero Rick estaba ocupado en su casa, Meredith se había dejado caer por allí, quería que él le contara lo que había sucedido, lo cual ella ya intuía, por supuesto…

-Realmente estás loca pero te lo agradezco…- dijo él y Meredith alzó las cejas con interés.

-¿Cómo fue?

-Intenso…- dijo él pensativo mientras sentía todavía la suavidad de la piel de Kate bajo sus dedos.

-Bueno, se oyó intenso…

-¿Lo de la ducha?- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Hubo otras?

-Otra… justo antes… y podrían haber sido más…- dijo él y cerró los ojos.

-Estás muy enamorado…

-Lo nota todo el mundo menos ella…

-Ya lo hará… aunque yo creo que ya se dio cuenta…- dijo y se acercó un poco a él.

-Mer… lo que dije ayer…- le dijo conociéndola más que ella misma- estoy enamorado de Kate y quiero serle fiel… yo… te agradezco lo que hiciste…

-¿Aunque ella no lo pueda apreciar?

-Aún así…- dijo y tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con ternura- yo te conozco y sé que será difícil…

-No si me voy… y era lo que tenía planeado hacer… te agradezco la sinceridad, Rick… y si alguna vez te aburres de Kate, lo cual creo que no sucederá… entonces, me llamas y quizá podamos recordar los viejos tiempos…- dijo y se inclinó sobre él y besó suavemente sus labios.

-Nunca me dijiste lo que pensabas de Kate…

-Puedo decirte que… entiendo que quieras serle fiel, aunque me apene… y estoy segura de que te dará una oportunidad… aunque ahora no quiera dejarse llevar… debes aprovechar esa debilidad que tiene por ti…

-¿Debilidad?

-Tiene debilidad por ti… se nota… y es bueno, porque esa debilidad la llevará a darse cuenta de que tú eres quien quiere estar con ella…

-Si tú lo dices…

-Así será…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo- déjale mis saludos a Kate y un beso enorme para Alexis… dile que la llamaré…

-Pero llámala…- dijo él y alzó las cejas en advertencia…

Rick se sintió un poco mejor, era increíble como la locura de Meredith lo ayudaba a calmarse… esa había sido una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella…

* * *

><p>Cuando salió del ascensor, notó que ella estaba esperándolo, pero al verlo, disimulaba…<p>

Tenía que actuar con inteligencia, se estaba jugando una carta importante con ella y lo sabía…

Se acercó despacio. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Buenos días…- le dijo.

-Creí que nos habíamos visto ya…- le dijo en voz baja y ella alzó las cejas.

-Solo disimulaba…- le contestó ella en el mismo tono.

-¿Tenemos un caso?

-Estaba terminando papeleo pendiente…

-Entiendo…- le dijo un poco apático.

-Pero podría tomarme un café para distenderme…- le dijo y se estiró y vio como Rick, a pesar de su aparente apatía, no podía evitar mirarla.

-Y aquí viene la parte en la que te digo… vamos… te prepararé uno…- y ella sonrió.

Kate se levantó y se dirigió a la sala de descanso. Rick la siguió y comenzó a prepararle un café. Ella se cruzó de brazos apoyada a su lado y lo miró, como esperando que él le dijera algo…

Rick le entregó la taza y sus ojos se encontraron…

-¿Pudiste pensarlo?

-Lo hice… por eso no llegué temprano…

-¿Entonces?

-Digamos que esto no era lo que yo quería…

-Bueno…- dijo ella bajando la vista con desilusión.

-Te cansarás de esto…

-No lo sé… ¿cómo podría saberlo?

-Yo lo sé…

-¿Entonces no quieres?

-Estoy en una lucha entre mi mente y mi cuerpo…

-¿Y tu corazón?

-Si lo ponemos en el medio será un desastre…

-Puede ser…

-Kate… me sentiría un tarado si te digo que no… tenemos una piel increíble… cuando estamos juntos en lo único que puedo pensar es en cuándo volveremos a estarlo… pero…

-No quieres…

-Tenemos que encontrar un punto medio…

-¿Punto medio?

-Yo no quiero que al terminar un día de trabajo me digas…Castle… vámonos a la cama…

-Escucha… creo que a pesar de no estar expresándote bien, te entiendo…

-¿Me entiendes?

-No quieres que sea solo sexo… y la idea es que yo no te trataré como a un juguete sexual… yo quiero que nos sintamos libres de estar juntos pero sin la presión de ponerle el rótulo de pareja a esto…

-Pero sí quieres exclusividad…

-Soy consciente de que no puedo exigirla… pero me gustaría…

-Pues… a mí también… y también me gustaría invitarte a cenar de vez en cuando… y dormir contigo…

-Mientras no se convierta en una obligación para ninguno…

-Me parece bien…

-¿Entonces tenemos un trato?- preguntó ella para cerciorarse.

-Tenemos un trato… pero solo para que veas que tú y yo terminaremos juntos…

-No lo creo…

-Ya verás… y quizá para festejar este acuerdo… podríamos…

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría?- le dijo ella y se acercó un poco para que no la oyeran- quisiera besar tu cuello y dejarle una marca…- sus ojos eran intensos y Rick sintió que reaccionaba no solo al comentario, sino a la cadencia de su voz.

-Mmm… suena bien… pero a mí me gustaría encerrarte en el cuarto de limpieza y hacerte el amor contra la puerta… en silencio… para que nadie nos oiga…

-Creo que tendremos que calmarnos un poco… la clave de esto es disfrutarlo…

-Es cierto…- dijo y se inclinó sobre ella y cuando Kate creyó que la besaría, se alejó y salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Kate se mordió el labio. ¿Qué pretendía?¿Que la besara románticamente?<p>

Volvió a su escritorio en silencio. Siguió un buen rato con el papeleo mientras él charlaba con uno y con otro…

Al terminar el día se puso su chaqueta y saludó brevemente a todos, incluido él.

Cuando subió al ascensor, tuvo la oportunidad de mirar hacia atrás y no lo vió…

Se sintió desanimada cuando caminaba en busca de su auto en el segundo subsuelo, y mientras buscaba las llaves para subir, sintió un par de brazos en su cintura y el cuerpo cálido de Rick sobre el de ella, contra la puerta.

Kate se movió un poco y sintió el roce de él, que estaba más que listo para cualquier juego que tuviese pensado…

-Castle…- jadeó ella cuando sintió que él deslizaba las manos por dentro de su pantalón y de su ropa interior para testear si estaba lista…

-¿No era esto lo que querías?- le dijo con su lengua perdida en el cuello de ella, escuchando el corazón de Kate totalmente alocado a la altura de su pulso…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Era eso lo que Kate quería? ¿Será que Rick se equivoca o está queriendo darle una lección? Quizá sea que se decidió a hacer lo que ella le pidió... veremos! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Kate cerró los ojos tratando de dominarse. Rick respiraba en su oído mientras sus manos la recorrían…

-Castle…- jadeó con voz grave y se las ingenió para girar y mirarlo a los ojos.

Pareció que él diría algo, pero la tomó de la cara y la besó efusivamente, su cuerpo imposiblemente pegado al de ella…

-Mmmm… por favor…- dijo ella y él se separó y la miró a los ojos.

-Te necesito…

-Aquí no… hay cámaras por todos lados… yo quiero disfrutarlo, Castle…

-Lo sé… prometo que será rápido… nadie nos verá…- dijo deslizando sus manos hacia abajo, acariciándola…

-Vamos a mi casa… podemos pedir una pizza… relajarnos un poco…- dijo ella agitada.

-Lo siento… no puedo quedarme hoy… le prometí a Alexis que cenaríamos juntos…

-Está bien…- dijo ella algo desilusionada.

-Si nos vamos ya… quizá podamos estar juntos un momento…

-¿Tú quieres?

-¿Crees que estoy fingiendo? Yo te quería aquí… ahora… pero si quieres ir a tu casa y no te importa que no pueda quedarme mucho…

-No… no importa…- dijo ella y él se separó para dejarla subir al auto.

Rick inspiró hondo para calmarse y se subió al auto. Kate lo miró de costado, sonriendo. Se sentía algo nerviosa por lo que había sucedido, pero cuando él le devolvió la sonrisa, se olvidó del mundo…

Se portó bien casi todo el tiempo, pero cuando Kate se detuvo en un semáforo, la tomó de la nuca y la besó con tanta insistencia que ella creyó que la desnudaría allí mismo, mientras los autos que tenían detrás los apuraban…

-Castle…- jadeó ella- no llegaremos a casa…

-Sí… lo siento…- dijo él y se acomodó en el asiento.

* * *

><p>Un rato después, llegaron a la casa de ella. Los besos en el ascensor fueron más calmados, parecían más románticos. Kate pensó que él se había arrepentido… pero no podía culparlo…<p>

Cuando entraron a la casa, ella se quitó la chaqueta y sintió las manos de él en su cintura, acariciándola intensamente mientras otra vez, su lengua dibujaba figuras en su cuello…

-¿Vamos a la cama?- le dijo en ese tono que a él lo hacía excitar aún más.

-Aquí…- le dijo y desabrochó y dejó caer el pantalón de ella…

-Castle…- jadeó ella cuando sintió los dedos de él dentro de su ropa interior y los de la otra mano ascendiendo por debajo de su camisa para acariciar su pecho con insistencia.

-¿No lo disfrutas?- le preguntó él en el oído, rozándola a propósito.

-Mucho…- dijo ella con los ojos cerrados, sus sentidos focalizados en él.

-Yo también…- le dijo y ella supo que él había dejado caer sus pantalones y sus bóxers…

Rick hizo una pequeña pausa en sus caricias para colocarse protección y luego le quitó la ropa interior a ella.

Kate sintió la respiración de él en su nuca y se le pasó brevemente por la cabeza si todo eso no haría más que complicar las cosas…

Pero la duda duró poco, porque cerró los ojos y se olvidó del mundo cuando lo sintió parte suya…

Él se quedó estático un momento y luego besó su nuca mientras la hacía inclinarse más hacia adelante para mejorar el ángulo…

Kate se tomó de la mesa y cuando él comenzó a moverse, entrelazó los dedos con ella… el ritmo que él llevaba era angustiosamente lento y el clímax llegó unos cuantos minutos después… para ambos…

Rick se quedó un momento con su peso apoyado en ella, sin desconectarse, hasta que pudo reponerse… luego la abrazó y cuando se incorporaron un poco, ella apoyó su espalda en el pecho de él, y sintió su corazón latiendo apurado…

-Eres hermosa, Kate…- le dijo cuando se desconectaba y la hizo girar.

Kate se sintió confortablemente atrapada en sus brazos, contra la mesa y él besó suavemente su frente, luego sus mejillas y por último, tiernamente sus labios…

Ella sintió que no quería que el beso terminara nunca… y lo prolongó, mientras desabotonaba su camisa, el ímpetu y la necesidad los había dejado desnudos de la mitad para abajo…

Lo escuchó jadear cuando sus manos acariciaron su pecho y Kate se permitió el lujo de besar su cuello y luego seguir hacia abajo por su torso…

-Dios, Kate… tengo que irme…- dijo y Kate sintió que su excitación se renovaba.

-Lo siento…- le dijo y se detuvo y cuando lo miró se mordió el labio con culpa.

Cinco minutos más…- le dijo mientras desabotonaba la camisa de ella.

Kate volvió a besarlo y se quitaron lo que quedaba de ropa… Rick besó su pecho y cuando sintió que estaban listos, la subió arriba de la mesa y se colocó entre sus piernas…

-No creo que lleguemos a tres veces hoy… pero no porque no quiera…- le dijo él agitado cuando volvió a colocarse protección y ella lo urgió con los talones para que fuera lo más profundo que pudiese…

-No importa…- le dijo ella entre besos- otro día lo haremos…

Rick la miró a los ojos sonriente y esta vez todo fue más rápido y él se concentró en sus ojos hasta que la vio estallar de placer, un rato después…

La sostuvo en sus brazos un momento, mientras la besaba con ternura y cuando se estaba desconectando de ella, escuchó el sonido de su móvil…

-¿Alexis?- dijo cuando atendió- ¿agitado yo?- dijo y miró con complicidad a Kate- no… es que estuve con Beckett corriendo tras un sospechoso…- dijo y le guiñó el ojo, sonriente y Kate le devolvió la sonrisa- estaré allí en un rato… sí, disculpa… cuestiones de trabajo…

Rick dejó su móvil sobre la mesa y comenzó a vestirse en silencio, Kate se puso la ropa interior y la camisa entreabierta para no sentirse incómoda.

Cuando él estuvo listo, se acercó y la abrazó. Besó sus labios con ternura…

-Eres hermosa, Kate… lo pasé increíble… me alegra que hayamos decidido esto…

-Sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella.

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo?

-Sí…- dijo ella y le dio un último beso antes de irse…

Kate suspiró satisfecha, lo que acababa de vivir, además de intenso y perfecto, le había quedado corto… Kate comprendía que él tenía una obligación con su hija y no lo cuestionaba…

Fue a darse una ducha y sintió que el estómago le molestaba por el hambre. Se pidió una pizza y mientras la comía, se sintió estúpida y sola…

Supo que era su responsabilidad… supo que Rick había aceptado su oferta porque quería otras cosas, sin embargo, Rick se había amoldado con sorprendente rapidez a sus requerimientos…

En su mente, todo eso que habían vivido era la ecuación perfecta… pero se fue a dormir sintiéndose vacía, anhelando tenerlo con ella…

Varias veces miró su móvil para ver si él le había enviado un mensaje o intentando atreverse a llamarlo, pero no lo hizo… eso sería enviarle un mensaje erróneo y lo que menos quería Kate era complicar las cosas…

Cerró los ojos con el único aliciente de que seguramente soñaría con él y por supuesto, lo vería al día siguiente…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, todo salió bien aparentemente, pero Kate ya comienza a "dudar" de todo el plan... veremos que sucede en el siguiente! Gracias por leer!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Cuando Rick dejó el vaso de café sobre su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, Kate sintió que se sonrojaba…

-Buenos días…- le dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días…- le contestó ella.

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien…

-Yo no tanto…

-¿En serio?

-Hubiese querido quedarme contigo…

-Yo no te eché…- dijo ella y luego se arrepintió.

-¿Esta noche?

-¿No será muy seguido?- intentó ella.

-¿Quién dice qué es seguido y qué no? En este mismo instante te arrancaría la ropa y te besaría justo…- dijo y tuvo que interrumpirse porque Espo se acercaba mirándolos, dispuesto a decirles algo…

-Aquí tienes el informe de las cuentas bancarias…

-Gracias, Espo…- dijo ella y tragó saliva, se sentía expuesta.

Rick la miró en silencio y esperó a que Espo volviera a lo suyo para hacer algún comentario.

-Esto no tiene sentido…- dijo ella focalizada en el caso ahora…

-Es lo que yo digo…- dijo él y cuando ella levantó la vista, supo que no se refería al caso…

Él se levantó y caminó con su café hacia la sala de descanso. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y luego se levantó para hablar con él…

-¿Pasa algo?

-No… bueno… digamos que cuando estamos cerca quiero más que arrancarte la ropa y tener sexo contigo… pero siento que si me dejo llevar, me detendrás y me dirás que no quieres nada más conmigo y todo lo que ganamos hasta ahora se perderá…

-Bueno… tenemos un trato… no es que vaya a matarte por hacer cosas que no están estipuladas… pero creí que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo… que podrías hacer determinadas cosas que quizá no son solo para las parejas de… esto que nosotros tenemos ahora…

-El problema es que si yo hago esas cosas, sé que querré más y comenzaré a presionar… y esas cosas no terminarán bien…

-¿Entonces?

-Estoy lidiando con eso… supongo que quizá, para no confundirnos, tendríamos que limitarnos a lo que sucedió ayer…

-Sin embargo creo que podríamos vernos luego del trabajo, ver una película… acompañarnos, sin necesidad de que solo sea sexo…

-Kate…

-Intentémoslo…- dijo y lo vio suspirar, algo fastidiado...

* * *

><p>Kate lo sintió algo incómodo cuando volvieron a su casa esa noche. Habían encargado comida y una película que se había estrenado hacía poco…<p>

Compartieron una cerveza y se sentaron a disfrutarla…

Estaban casi pegados, pero sin tocarse. Ella se permitió apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él cuando ya habían terminado de comer…

Al terminar la película, ella lo sintió moverse y se apartó apenas para mirarlo a los ojos. Kate se perdió en sus ojos y miró sus labios.

Ella misma cerró la distancia entre ambos y lo besó con urgencia. Rick intentó resistirse pero no pudo. Ella lo besó durante un largo rato y cuando se separó, algo agitada, apoyó su frente sobre la de él…

-Quédate a dormir conmigo…- le dijo en voz baja.

Él tardó en contestarle. Estaba más agitado que ella. La tomó de la nuca y ella pudo ver la lucha interna en él…

-No… no puedo…- dijo en voz bajísima…

Kate sintió que la desilusión casi la golpeaba… lo besó otra vez y se sentó sobre sus rodillas…

-Te necesito…- le dijo entre besos mientras desabotonaba su camisa para facilitarle el trabajo a él.

-No… Kate…- jadeó él y sintió los besos húmedos de ella en su cuello y descendiendo por su torso.

-Sí…- dijo ella y se levantó para quitarse la ropa. Rick la observó con los ojos oscuros. Se quedó estático y ella se arrodilló frente a él y desabrochó su cinturón y su pantalón…

Lo escuchó suspirar cuando lo liberó y él la observó un instante, deleitado en el momento en que la vio morderse el labio con deseo…

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a estimularlo con su boca. Rick cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto, disfrutándolo…

Kate siguió insistiendo hasta que lo llevó al límite. Él le rogó que se reuniera con él. Ella se sentó sobre él, de espaldas, luego de que él se pusiera protección…

Rick la sintió jadear placenteramente cuando se convirtió en parte suya… besó sus hombros y su espalda, masajeó su pecho intensamente.

-Eres increíble, Kate…- le dijo él respirando con dificultad en su oído mientras se movía erráticamente contra ella.

-Mmmm… Castle…- dijo ella cuando llegó al clímax, la respiración de él en su nuca, cálida, suave…

Él alcanzó el clímax un rato después y la apretó contra su cuerpo mientras intentaba recuperarse…

Luego de un momento, ella se desconectó y se sentó sobre sus rodillas, su cuerpo apoyado en el de él…

-¿Te quedarás conmigo?- le preguntó en voz baja.

-No… no puedo…

-¿Alexis?

-No… no es conveniente… no quiero seguir confundiéndome… tenemos una piel increíble, pero ya te expliqué lo que me pasa…

-No habrá forma de batir el récord si no te quedas…- le dijo bromeando, intentando convencerlo de esa forma.

-No hace falta hacerlo…- dijo con algo de melancolía y besó sus labios antes de depositarla a un costado y levantarse para conseguir su ropa…

-Rick… ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Ya te lo dije, ¿acaso no escuchabas?

-Creo que no me entiendes…

-Creo que la que no entiende eres tú… ¿para qué quieres que me quede?

-¿Cuál es el problema de que quiera dormir contigo?

-¿Cambiaste de idea? ¿Quieres algo más que solo tener sexo conmigo?

-Tú sabes que nunca fue solo sexo…

-Pero tampoco quieres una relación… y si soy tu juguete sexual, al menos quiero estar seguro de no cometer errores… me encantas, Kate… paso momentos increíbles contigo, pero si me quedo a dormir, nos abrazamos, nos despertamos juntos, eso será difícil de controlar… no compliquemos las cosas…

-Rick…

-En serio, Kate… tú y yo sabemos que no cambiarás de idea… que no quieres nada conmigo que no sea bajo las sábanas…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-A ti… como sea… y no quiero perder esto, que es lo que puedes ofrecerme, por querer más…- dijo y se ajustó el cinturón.

-¿Y si cambio de idea?

-Eso no pasará…

-No me tienes nada de confianza…

-Prefiero no ilusionarme…

-Bien…- dijo ella algo dolida…

Kate sintió que las lágrimas corrían incontrolables por sus mejillas cuando lo vio salir. En el fondo sabía que él tenía razón. Que tenía todo el derecho del mundo de no querer ilusionarse si ella tenía tantos reparos de encarar una relación con él…

Así como estaba, desnuda, con el aroma de sus besos sobre su piel, se acurrucó en su cama, abrazada a la almohada y se quedó dormida casi al instante… sola… aunque en ese momento no lo hubiese elegido directamente… aunque en el fondo, ya hubiese cambiado de idea…

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Kate está bastante más confundida de lo que parecía, y también parece que el plan de Rick no es tan placentero para él... veremos como sigue todo! Gracias!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Kate se mordió el labio cuando lo vio llegar al día siguiente. Lo estaba esperando. ¿Por qué no lo esperaría si últimamente lo pasaban divinamente juntos?

Rick caminó despreocupado hacia su escritorio y la saludó. Ella bajó la vista, algo incómoda…

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó él casi por cortesía.

-Bien… muy bien…- dijo ella, aparentemente concentrada en sus papeles.

-¿De verdad?- insistió él y ella lo miró.

-No creo que sea conveniente que traigas un tema personal aquí adentro… pero no te preocupes, estoy muy bien… parece que me costó un poco más que a ti acostumbrarme a la situación…

-Una situación que fue idea tuya…- dijo él y ella lo miró con algo de molestia.

-¿Qué parte de "no quiero un tema personal aquí dentro" no entendiste?

-Bien… hablaremos cuando quieras… solo te digo que si no estás satisfecha con lo que ocurre… sería bueno hablar y ponernos de acuerdo…

-No te preocupes, lo haremos… pero no ahora…- dijo y lo miró con intención…

Ese día les tocó ir a una escena. Rick pensó que tendrían tiempo de hablar en el viaje, pero como ella no sacó el tema, él la respetó…

A la vuelta, se tomaron un descanso luego de tratar de recomponer las pistas del caso en el que trabajaban con Ryan y Espo y de pronto se quedaron solos…

-¿Te gustaría hacer algo hoy?- le preguntó él como al pasar…

-¿Te refieres a fingir que disfrutamos de la compañía del otro, quitarnos las ganas en algún lugar de mi casa y que luego te escapes?

-Kate…- dijo y la miró, ella estaba enojada.

-Realmente, no creí que pudiera definirlo en una sola oración…- dijo algo sorprendida.

-Yo no finjo nada… lo que trato de no hacer, es mezclar… a mí me encanta estar contigo… eres una mujer hermosa, inteligente, fascinante…

-Sí… yo también paso buenos momentos contigo… en la cama… y en el sofá… y sobre la mesa… ¿dónde más lo hicimos?

-Kate… ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero romance… por una vez… quiero que finjas que te interesa otra cosa que no sea mi cuerpo…

-Kate… yo no inventé esto… tú quisiste sentirte a salvo y pusiste las condiciones…

-Y tú te adaptaste sorprendentemente bien…

-Muy bien… ¿quieres romance? Tendrás romance, detective… pero estoy seguro de que me pedirás que me detenga y querrás volver al trato…

-No estaría tan segura…

-Una noche de romance… ¿qué quieres hacer?

-No lo sé… sorpréndeme…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio para no sonreír.

-Pero solo una noche… y estoy seguro de que me dirás que no quieres seguir adelante… estaré en tu casa a las 8…

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y cuando él se fue sonrió, estaba más aliviada…

* * *

><p>Se encontró mirando la hora cuando se acercaba el momento en que él vendría. Se repitió a sí misma que era mejor relajarse y disfrutar…<p>

Cuando él tocó el timbre, ella caminó despacio hacia la puerta, algo nerviosa…

Lo vio con una botella de champagne, comida oriental de su lugar favorito y una flor, sonriente…

-Espero no haber llegado tarde…- le dijo y ella sonrió.

-Pasa…- le dijo ella y lo dejó pasar, él dejó las cosas en la cocina y volvió con la flor y se la entregó…- gracias…- dijo ella.

Rick la tomó de la mano, la acercó a su cuerpo y apoyó su frente sobre la de ella.

-Tenía muchas ganas de estar así contigo…- le dijo y deslizó sus manos hacia su cintura y la acarició suavemente.

Kate cerró los ojos y luego separó su cara de la de él para mirarlo. Sonrió, se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó con ternura…

Rick profundizó un poco el beso pero no demasiado y cuando se separaron, ella sonrió con algo de timidez…

-Ni por un momento creas que yo solo deseo tu cuerpo…- le dijo en voz baja y ella asintió.

-¿Comemos?- le preguntó.

Rick entrelazó los dedos con ella y la llevó al sillón. La hizo sentar y fue a buscar las cosas… ella lo vio encender las velas que había en su casa y apagar las luces. Destapó el champagne y sirvió las dos copas…

-Por nosotros… por el romance y porque cada paso que damos sea mejor que el anterior…- le dijo y chocaron las copas…

-Que así sea…- dijo ella y luego de tomar un trago, abrió las cajas, le dio un par de palillos y comenzaron a comer…

Comieron durante un buen rato en silencio y luego comenzaron a intercambiar bocados y Kate se encontró riendo suavemente, disfrutando de esa situación…

* * *

><p>Al terminar, con algunas copas más, se quedaron hablando bajito, abrazados en el sillón… Rick entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y besó su mejilla, amorosamente…<p>

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

Kate se inclinó sobre él y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Demasiado romance?- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-No… todavía no…- dijo y se mordió el labio.

-¿Cansada?

-Del trabajo… sí…

-Bueno…- dijo y la hizo girar para darle masajes.

Kate se relajó un buen rato bajo los dedos de él, que masajeaban sus hombros y cada tanto, él besaba su cuello con ternura…

Rick la sintió pesada y la miró, estaba con los ojos cerrados, aunque él supo que no dormía…

-¿Vamos a dormir?- le preguntó y ella abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Te quedarás a dormir?

-¿No quieres?

-¿Qué no quiero? Tú sabes que sí…

-Bien… a dormir, entonces…- dijo y ella le sonrió…

Él se levantó del sillón y tomó su mano. Kate se puso de pie y lanzó una carcajada cuando Rick la levantó en sus brazos y la llevó así…

Llegaron a la habitación y él la depositó en la cama. Entre besos y caricias se quitaron la ropa y él la tomó en sus brazos cuando se acostaron…

-Fue una hermosa noche…- dijo ella.

-Lo fue… increíble…- dijo él y se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus labios…

-Rick…- dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos en la penumbra.

-¿Si?- preguntó él.

-¿Tú crees que sería así si nosotros tuviésemos una relación?

-No…- dijo él y sonrió luego de ver la cara de desilusión de ella- yo creo que tendría estos momentos maravillosos de romance, pero también tendría lo cotidiano… compartir cosas más allá del romance y el sexo… y eso lo haría perfecto… eso es lo que creo yo… que sería mucho mejor…- dijo él y ella alzó las cejas.

-Puede ser…- dijo ella y sonrió. Se acomodó en sus brazos y Rick inspiró hondo. ¿Acaso ella le estaba dando indicios de que ponderaba la posibilidad de tener una relación con él?

* * *

><p><strong>Parece que Kate está aflojando de a poco... ¿quién no lo haría con una noche como esta? Veremos como sigue esto! Gracias por seguir leyendo!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Bueno, antes que nada, Feliz Nochebuena para todos! Me hubiese gustado escribir algún capítulo de Navidad, como lo hice otros años, pero esta vez no me pareció que pudiera insertarse en ninguna de mis historias, así que... les dejo este capítulo...**

**Capítulo 15**

Kate sintió como Rick gentilmente besaba su espalda, siguiendo el contorno de su columna, era un hermoso sueño del que no quería despertar… suspiró audiblemente y sintió las manos de él en su cintura, acariciándola, su cuerpo cálido, rozándola…

Giró su cuerpo y esperó por más caricias, sintió los labios de él y luego su lengua sobre su pecho, con suavidad, protestó un poco, anhelando mayor contacto…

Los labios de él se desplazaron a su cuello y ella movió la cabeza para darle mayor acceso…

Él parecía incansable y ella lo dejaría seguir… hasta el fin del mundo… era el mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida…

Lo sintió volver a descender y cuando llegó a su abdomen, detuvo su tarea… lo escuchó hablar, pero no entendió lo que dijo…

Kate abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que todo eso no era un sueño… Rick le sonrió desde donde estaba y apoyó su cara, de costado sobre su abdomen…

-Hey… buenos días… no podía despertarte…- le dijo él en tono suave y se deslizó hacia arriba hasta que sus labios se encontraron…

-Mmm…- pudo decir ella y cerró los ojos al sentirlo sobre ella, besándola húmedamente…

-¿Tienes hambre? Pensaba preparar algo para desayunar…

-Mmm…- repitió ella, más interesada en los besos que en otra cosa- tenemos que ir a trabajar…

-Es cierto…- dijo él y sintió las manos de ella en sus glúteos, empujándolo para generar más roce...- detective… si no te controlas un poco, llegaremos tarde…

-Qué aburrido…- protestó ella y él sonrió.

-Dijiste que querías romance… yo lo intenté… pero no te despertabas, así que no fue mi culpa…

-Bueno… lo siento… parece que dormí bien…- dijo y sonrió.

-Parece que lo hiciste…- dijo él y besó la punta de su nariz.

-¿En serio prepararás el desayuno?- le dijo ella masajeando su espalda con suavidad.

-Lo haré… si me dejas levantarme…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Hey… Castle… realmente lo pasé muy bien…- le dijo sin soltarlo.

-Yo también…- dijo él- me gustó dormir contigo… y también despertarnos…

-Es cierto…- dijo y lo soltó luego de besar sus labios…

Rick se levantó de un salto y ella lo observó mientras caminaba apurado en busca de sus bóxers con la idea de ir a preparar el desayuno…

Kate se estiró, bostezó y sonrió. Era imposible que se sintiera más contenta y relajada…

Por un momento deseó poder animarse, sincerarse con él y pedirle que tuvieran una relación, pero ella sabía que Rick se aburriría de eso… y lo que menos quería ella, era eso… que él se aburriera… porque aunque ella no lo dijera, ya se había acostumbrado a estar con él y quería que eso continuara…

Se levantó muy a su pesar y se duchó rápidamente.

Cuando salió, con la toalla anudada al cuerpo, lo vio acostado en la cama, con una bandeja, esperándola…

Él sonrió y la acarició con la mirada. Kate se acostó a su lado y él le alcanzó una taza de café…

-¿Quieres que me vaya ahora, así me cambio o prefieres que lleguemos juntos?

-No lo sé…- le dijo ella mientras tomaba un sorbo y entrecerraba los ojos, realmente necesitaba el café esa mañana…

-No quiero incomodarte…

-No hay problema…- dijo ella con resolución.

-¿Crees que no notarán que llegamos juntos y que tengo la misma ropa que ayer?

-No creí que te importara tanto…- dijo ella observándolo.

-Pensé que era a ti a quien le importaba…

-Es cierto… lo siento… pero descubrí que no es tan grave…

-Bueno… me hace sentir aliviado que no estés tan a la defensiva…

-También a mí…- dijo ella y sonrió.

Al terminar de desayunar, él la abrazó con ternura y luego se separaron para poder vestirse. Rick se subió a su auto y ella lo miró de costado, quería decirle algo, pero no sabía bien qué…

-Bueno, detective… fue un placer compartir un poco de romance contigo…

-Castle…

-No tienes que decirme nada… yo entiendo que este nunca fue tu plan… pero de verdad lo disfruté…- dijo con sinceridad y ella lo miró.

-Cuando… hoy me desperté contigo… se me ocurrió pensar qué pasaría si eso ocurriera todos los días…

-Y ahí te diste cuenta de que preferías volver a nuestro trato…

-Ahí me di cuenta de que no estoy segura de poder volver a nuestro trato…

-Entiendo… bueno… creo que fue bueno mientras duró…- dijo él algo triste.

-Castle…

-¿Podrías dejarme por aquí? Me gustaría tomarme un taxi para volver a casa… estoy algo incómodo…

-Lo siento… sí… por supuesto…- dijo ella algo sorprendida.

Rick no la miró cuando se bajó y se subió a un taxi casi enseguida… Kate se mordió el labio y suspiró.

No podía sorprenderse, ella sabía que él actuaría de esa forma… Kate pensó que había entendido que él quería algo más con ella… ahora se daba cuenta de que él quería mantenerse cerca, que ellos tenían mucha piel, que quizás alguna vez podrían dejar de cuidarse tanto y darle un poco de paso al romance… pero solo eso…

* * *

><p>Kate llegó a la comisaría sintiéndose estúpida. ¿Hasta dónde llegarían ellos con todas esas idas y vueltas? ¿Hasta dónde seguirían con las inseguridades? Estaban comenzando a lastimarse y eso no podía ser bueno…<p>

Él llegó un buen rato después, pero no le prestó demasiada atención… Pasó todo el día y ella se encontró buscando la forma de acercarse, de hablar con él…

De alguna manera creyó que si realmente se sentaban a hablar, tendrían todo en claro y dejarían de sentirse así… dejarían de sufrir…

-¿Podemos hablar?- le preguntó a un Castle sombrío, cuando se ponían las chaquetas para ir a casa…

-Mejor no… lo siento… estoy muy cansado…

-Pero…

-Kate… por favor… no me presiones… yo… hice todo lo que podía hacer por nosotros… y supongo que estaré bien… pero si insistes en estar cerca, siento que me costará más…

-Rick…

-Escucha… si de verdad apreciaste algo de lo que vivimos juntos este tiempo, te pido que me dejes un poco de aire… yo… terminaré con mi investigación y si quieres desapareceré de tu vida… esto fue un error y siento haber tratado de convencerte… fue mi error… no el tuyo…

-Castle, por favor… no nos estamos entendiendo…

-Kate…- dijo él y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ella para mirarla a los ojos, su mirada era triste, estaba muy dolido...- creo que esta es la primera vez en que realmente nos entendemos… te pido disculpas… por todo…- le dijo y la dejó allí parada, mirándolo, con un nudo en la garganta mientras caminaba, sin mirar atrás hacia el ascensor…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, se habrán dado cuenta de que quise evitarles un final así en un día como hoy, pero no quería dejarlos sin capítulo así que... elegí subirlo de todas formas... saben que esto se arreglará... pero estos dos necesitarán sentarse y hablar como corresponde... FELIZ NAVIDAD Y ESPERO QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN!<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Kate dio vueltas en su cama sin lograr dormirse. No podía dejar de pensar en él y en la forma en que se habían dado las cosas. Seguramente él se había cansado de ella y ya no quería seguir intentando convencerla… justo ahora, que ella se sentía vulnerable y un poco más decidida a darle una oportunidad…

La vida era cruel, a veces… y aunque ella había meditado la idea de darle una oportunidad a lo que le sucedía con él, tampoco se sentía capacitada emocionalmente como para ir a convencerlo…

Miró la hora… era casi medianoche… recordó esa primera cita en donde todo fue intenso, perfecto… sus confesiones, la seducción que había utilizado con ella…

Kate se mordió el labio. Todo hubiera sido ideal, si ella no hubiese tenido tantas dudas y sobre todo, si ella no hubiese hecho otra cosa que poner piedras en el camino…

Pero la verdad era que ella nunca había imaginado que una relación con Castle, por más atractivo, por más seductor y buen amante que fuera, podría llegar a interesarle desde el punto de vista romántico…

Recordó haber dormido en sus brazos, recordó sus besos y la forma en que la había despertado en día anterior y sintió lágrimas en sus ojos…

Tomó su móvil, quería escucharlo… aunque él la rechazara cortésmente… por supuesto…

Se quedó esperando que la atendiera, pero no fue así… y eso le dolió más que si le hubiese contestado y la hubiese rechazado…

Lloró un buen rato, maldiciendo su mala suerte y se quedó dormida…

* * *

><p>Al otro día se levantó temprano, se vistió y perfumó pensando en verlo y fue a trabajar…<p>

Lo esperó hasta el mediodía. Lo vio salir del ascensor con anteojos oscuros, se dio cuenta de que no se acercaba a ella, que iba directamente a la oficina del Montgomery y se levantó de un salto…

Lo alcanzó cuando entraba y el Capitán se quedó mirándolos cuando Castle lo saludaba y Beckett interrumpía, diciendo que quería hablar con él…

-¿Quieres hablar con Castle o conmigo?- dijo el Capitán algo confundido.

-Con Castle, señor… ¿puedo?

-Por supuesto… creí que Castle venía a saludarme como otros días…

-Bueno… - intentó decir Rick y Kate lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el ascensor…

El Capitán los miró sin comprender y volvió a lo suyo…

-Kate…- se quejó él cuando subían al ascensor…

-Te llamé anoche… tú y yo tenemos que hablar, Castle…- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, a través de los anteojos oscuros.

-No hace falta… yo entiendo que estás arrepentida de que las cosas se hayan dado así… pero es mejor que todo esto termine… será más sano para ambos…

-Castle… por favor basta de malos entendidos…- dijo cuando llegaban al estacionamiento.

-¿Adónde vamos?- le preguntó cuando se subieron a su auto.

-A mi casa…

-No, Kate… lo siento… ya no me quedan fuerzas para jugar a esto…

-No te llevo a mi casa para tener sexo contigo, Rick… aunque me encantaría que así fuera… sino para que finalmente, tú y yo tengamos una conversación…

-¿Te parece que hablamos poco?

-Creo que nos dedicamos más a otras cosas…- le dijo mirándolo de costado, seductora- y aunque no me quejo, me gustaría que aclaremos algo…

-Bien… como quieras… pero rápido… esto se me está haciendo casi una tortura… - le dijo y se quitó los lentes y ella pudo ver las ojeras que tenía…

* * *

><p>Llegaron a su casa y Kate lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo al sillón…<p>

-Escucha… tú sabes que yo no soy una persona fácil…

-Sí… lo sé…- dijo él y ella puso los ojos en blanco, por supuesto que él lo sabía.

-Y también, ambos sabemos que las cosas entre nosotros no comenzaron bien…

-Yo creo que comenzaron bastante bien…

-Rick… si yo me dejé llevar esa vez que salimos fue porque creí que no volvería a verte… me gustabas, claramente yo te gustaba a ti y me dije… ¿por qué no?

-Entiendo…

-Pero luego te apareciste y yo, en lugar de tratar de distenderme, lo tomé peor…

-Es cierto… y Kate… no me estás diciendo nada que yo no sepa…

-El trato que te propuse fue para mantenerme a salvo… para no darle importancia a algo que es importante… al menos delante de tus ojos… yo… quería demostrarte que podía jugar tu juego y que si alguien dejaba a alguien, esa sería yo… porque no quería sufrir… pensé que no sufriría de esta forma…

-Pero terminaste sufriendo y yo también… fue un gran error…

-Y ahí me di cuenta del error… pero de mi error… mi error fue tratar de quitarle importancia a algo que era importante… tú te entregaste a mí y no pusiste condiciones… las condiciones las puse todas yo…

-Digamos que pensé que podría convencerte de que cambiaras de idea…

-Lo lograste…- dijo y él la miró sin comprender.

-¿Logré qué?

-Que cambiara de idea… yo creí que entre nosotros solo podía haber una excelente química… mucha piel… mucha intensidad… pero no solo es eso…

-Y eso te da miedo…

-Me dio miedo al principio… pero creo que el miedo fue reemplazado por otro sentimiento…

-¿Cuál?

-La tristeza… por haber echado todo a perder… ayer cuando te llamé, lo hice solo porque quería oír tu voz… aunque solo me dijeras que no querías hablar conmigo…

-Kate…

-Rick… estoy arrepentida…

-Lo sé… yo también…- dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

-Sigues sin comprender…

-Tú sigues insistiendo con eso…

-Luché contra mis sentimientos para preservarme, sin darme cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo peor…

-Kate…

-Te necesito, Rick… y necesito que lo entiendas… necesito ser sincera contigo… no puedo mentirte más… no quiero hacerlo… caí en mi propia trampa y me enamoré de ti…

-Yo creo que te confundes… tienes razón, nuestra piel es increíble…siento que podría pasarme meses en la cama contigo y que seguiría disfrutándote… pero que eso no es lo único… aunque sea muy importante…

-No, Rick, estás equivocado… y lamentablemente no hay otra forma de demostrártelo que no sea esta…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-Eres una mujer increíble, Kate… tengo hermosos recuerdos de los momentos que pasamos juntos… pero no quiero confundirte más…

-No existe esa confusión… por favor, Rick… déjame convencerte de que no hay más confusión…

-¿Y cómo me convencerás? ¿Iremos a la cama?- le dijo él con cansancio.

-Creo que en la cama está todo demostrado… pero si quieres que suceda… no tengo fuerza de voluntad para oponerme…- le dijo y él inspiró hondo… ponderando la idea…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, parece que Kate va por todo... y que ahora es Rick quien no quiere ilusionarse. Siento que esta historia se está encaminando, veremos cuánto tiempo les toma componer la situación. Gracias por seguir leyendo! Ya casi se termina el año!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Hoy se me hizo un poco más tarde, pero no se preocupen que no los dejaría sin capítulo si no fuera por una emergencia! Espero que les guste! Lo dicho, sigo tratando de recomponer mis historias más viejas! **

**Capítulo 17**

Kate se inclinó sobre él y besó sus labios con ternura. Se fundieron en un abrazo interminable, pero Kate sintió que él aún no le creía totalmente…

Kate tomó la mano de Rick y la apoyó a la altura del corazón. Se perdió en sus ojos, como queriendo hablarle con la mirada. Rick arrugó el entrecejo…

-Tienes taquicardia…

-Mi corazón está latiendo así por ti…- le dijo en voz baja.

-Kate…

-Ayúdame, Rick… me he quedado sin argumentos… no quiero perderte… cuando te dije el otro día que no podía seguir con nuestro acuerdo fue porque quiero más… quiero todo… quiero intentarlo…

-No quiero hacerme ilusiones…

-Te entiendo…- dijo ella y él cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios besando sus dedos, y al abrirlos, vio su mirada en la de él…

-Kate…

-Shhhh…- le dijo ella y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios y luego reemplazó el dedo por sus propios labios y lo besó con dulzura.

Rick la miró con una rara sensación de tranquilidad y la tomó de la cara para que no se apartara…

-Por favor… no me hagas sufrir…- le dijo él con debilidad.

-Te prometo que no lo haré…- dijo ella y se movió para sentarse sobre él, de costado, y sonrió antes de besarlo…

Kate suspiró cuando sintió los dedos de él a la altura de su cintura, suaves, estimulantes y eligió ese momento para profundizar el beso…

Rick se desesperó en ese instante y la levantó en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación…

La llenó de besos cuando la depositó en la cama y se colocó sobre ella. Kate reclamó que tenían demasiada ropa y lo hizo sentar en la cama…

Se desnudó delante de él sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos y Rick sintió que su excitación crecía…

-Te necesito, Rick… mi cuerpo te necesita… pero también te necesita mi corazón… espero que puedas entenderlo para siempre… porque no cambiará… ya no existen las excusas… ni los malos entendidos…

-Kate… tú sabes que me muero por ti… que esto me sucedió desde el principio… que además de la atracción que siento también hay amor… te ruego que no te arrepientas de todo esto…

-No hay forma de que lo haga, Rick… por favor, dame una oportunidad…- le dijo y lo vio incorporarse y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa casi con timidez…

Kate se quedó mirándolo, hasta que, cuando él terminó de quitarse toda la ropa, se reunieron en un abrazo intenso en medio de la cama y lo escuchó jadear placenteramente al sentir la fricción de sus torsos, sin barreras de por medio…

Rick la tomó de la nuca y la besó húmedamente mientras con la otra mano, acariciaba el costado de su cuerpo, su erección rozándola, estimulándola…

Kate separó su boca de la de él y le habló al oído, en voz baja…

-Te necesito… ahora…- dijo y estiró la mano hacia abajo, para acariciarlo intensamente…

Rick cerró los ojos, totalmente entregado a las caricias de ella y se encontró mirándola cuando ella se colocó sobre él y descendió para sentirlo parte suya…

Kate se perdió en su mirada y tomó su cara entre sus manos…

-No más dudas, Rick… quiero estar contigo… ojalá que sea para siempre…

-Kate…

-Prométeme que te entregarás a mí como yo lo estoy haciendo contigo…

-Yo… me entregué a ti desde el primer momento…

-Lo sé… y yo me siento culpable de no haberlo disfrutado antes… de no haberme dado esa posibilidad… pero… si no es muy tarde…

-Por supuesto que no es muy tarde…- dijo él y sonrió y la vio cerrar los ojos con satisfacción cuando tomó sus caderas y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente provocando una fricción tan estimulante que se olvidaron de lo que decían…

Se entregaron a la pasión durante un buen rato, la necesidad física fue la primera en saciarse…

* * *

><p>En esa posición, sentados frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos mientras se recuperaban del clímax, ella acarició su cara y sonrió, todavía agitada…<p>

-No tienes por qué creerme después de esto… pero no tengo más formas de expresarte lo que siento…- le dijo y apoyó su frente sobre la de él.

-No es que no te crea, sino que desconfío de tu seguridad… tengo pánico que dentro de 10 minutos me digas que todo esto fue un error, que te arrepientes y que mejor que sigamos siendo "amigos con privilegios"…

-No, Rick… no sabes cuánto siento todo lo que te hice en este tiempo… tú sabes que soy una mujer difícil que no se entrega a nada tan fácilmente… sin embargo, y a pesar de las dudas, tú me pudiste desde el principio y me negué rotundamente a que sucediera… temía equivocarme…

-¿Te pude desde el comienzo?

-El primer día en que nos encontramos, cuando te interrogaba sobre los asesinatos… me dijiste que…

-Que tenías unos hermosos ojos… y te fastidiaste…

-Bueno… en realidad hubiera querido arrojarme a tus brazos… pero tuve que mantenerme profesional… y te fuiste metiendo bajo mi piel… en pocas horas… y cuando me permití salir contigo fue maravilloso… y lo pasé genial…

-Pero con fecha de vencimiento…

-Bueno… tenía que preservarme de tus encantos… - dijo y le sacó la lengua- darme el gusto era una cosa, pero sufrir por ti, el gran mujeriego, uno de los solteros codiciados, era otra…

-¿Eso era lo que te daba tanto miedo?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Entre otras cosas…

-¿Cuáles?

-Mi imposibilidad de mantener una relación estable, toda mi historia, que, me guste o no, es muy pesada… no quería arruinarlo… y sigo sin querer hacerlo… pero elijo arriesgarme, lo que siento por ti vale la pena…- dijo y sonrió y él besó sus labios suavemente…

-¿Ahora qué?- dijo y la miró, imitando su gesto de reflexión...

-No lo sé… por lo pronto, deberíamos volver al trabajo… no creo que Montgomery entienda que te saqué de su oficina para traerte a mi casa para hacer el amor…

-Podría intentar explicárselo…- comenzó a decir él y ella le pegó en el brazo y ambos comenzaron a reír…

-Ibas a renunciar, ¿verdad?

-Creí que era mejor dar un paso al costado… no quería seguir sufriendo…

-¿Lo harás de todos modos?

-¿Renunciar? No me gustaría… realmente necesito la inspiración para escribir…

-Si puedo ayudar en algo…- dijo ella y se mordió el labio, seduciéndolo…

-Ayudas cada minuto que pasa… es muy inspirador tenerte como musa… esa era una de las cosas que más iba a extrañar si dejábamos de vernos…

-¿Qué otras cosas extrañarías?- le preguntó ella con interés…

-Tus ojos… tus labios… los sonidos que haces cuando estamos juntos y te acaricio… tu perfume…

-Mmmmm… señor Castle…- dijo ella al sentir que su excitación se renovaba y él alzó las cejas con interés- me parece que así no volveremos a trabajar…

-Podemos inventar alguna excusa para quedarnos todo el día en la cama…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

-Mmmm… déjame pensar…- le dijo mientras él comenzaba a besar su cuello, totalmente dispuesto a convencerla…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... al parecer las cosas se van encaminando... veremos si no surge nada que complique las cosas... yo creo que no quedan tantos capítulos de esta historia, pero como digo siempre... habrá muchas otras, prometido!<strong>


End file.
